All Coming Back To Me
by angeface0109
Summary: Senior year is here at last! But, trouble arises for Sam and Freddie when future plans clash, and a familiar face from Sam's past resurfaces. They thought they could make it through anything after Junior year, but will they be able to survive the pressure coming from every corner? *Sequel to Heart Attack*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, Hope yall are doing well. Here is the awaited sequel to Heart Attack. **

**Senior year is here at last! But, trouble arises for Sam and Freddie when future plans clash, and a familiar face from Sam's past resurfaces. They thought they could make it through anything after Junior year, but will they be able to survive the pressure coming from every corner? *Sequel to Heart Attack* **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

Chapter 1

*Freddie's POV*

_Last Friday before senior year starts_

"Yeah Wes, I went to the gym at like six this morning… Dude I'm just happy coach gave us this last day off before school starts. Sam was getting sick of coming over at nine every night to watch me ice my shoulders and legs…" I said. Wes had called to do his check to make sure I had gone to the gym to do my daily workout. Mainly, because he is my workout partner and coach decided to end football camp yesterday to rest up for school.

"No, my mom has to work all day…I don't know what I'm doing today… I sent Sam a text early this morning asking if she wanted to hangout, but she hasn't text back… I know right, knowing her she still sleep it's only 12 right now." I laughed.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I walked over to answer the door while Wesley went on and on about his problems with Leslie. I opened the door to a mouth dropping site. Sam was standing in my doorway with some extremely short shorts on with a white tank top on, and I could've sworn I saw a nipple. That means she was not wearing a bra.

I gulped as she blew a bubble in my face and smiled. "Hey Fredward, I uh... I got your message." She said with a smile.

I felt my mouth water as Sam brushed past me and headed straight towards my room. I knew exactly what she wanted, and because of football she hadn't gotten it in about a week. "Hey Wes… I'm going to have to call you back." I said hanging up the phone and ran into my room.

When I got there I shut my door, and turned around to see Sam standing right behind me. She grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed, before pulling her shirt off. I was right she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Sam, I…" I started.

"Shut up Freddie." Sam said through frustration. "It has been a week. The only thing I want to here is heavy panting, my name, and how great this is about to feel."

I slightly laughed at her spill. I knew she was sexually frustrated. Since she been back in town we had been fucking like rabbits. I laid back on my hands, and let Sam take charge… for this round at least.

Sam grabbed my basketball shorts and pulled them and my boxers down. "Up," She said placing her hands on my bed. I started scooting back and she followed me up on to the bed. She grabbed me and began stroking me up and down. She placed her mouth on my tip and quickly removed it.

She was teasing me. She smiled as my face tensed up as she continued her pattern of stroking and only mouthing my head.

I finally cracked. "Oh come on Sam!" I said. She smiled before taking me into her mouth completely. I was in ecstasy. Sam continued until I stopped her. I didn't want to finish early.

She smiled as she straddled me and pushed my shirt up. I pulled it off as she rubbed on my abs, while licking he lips. She started kissing my abs and worked her way up to my lips. I caught her by surprise when I grabbed her by her hips and flipped her over.

She yelped in surprise causing me to laugh against her lips. I kissed her more before making my way to her spot behind her ear. She growled low in my ear causing me to want her even more. I moved down further taking her right breast into my mouth biting her nipple. That caused her to moan even louder. She loved the roughness. I took her other nipple and squeezed it between two of my fingers before switching sides.

She began to move her hips up and down against me. I smiled as I looked at her. She was biting her lip again. It was her silent way of asking for more. "It's not fair that I'm the only one completely naked here." I said in a sexy tone. I began to move my kisses down her abdomen stopping at her tiny shorts.

"Then get rid of them." She said rubbing her foot up my side. I did as I was told unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down. Sam meant business when she came here; no underwear either. I pulled them off and dropped them on the floor before placing her knees over my shoulder.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her outer lips. I began to suck on her clit causing her to stir against me.

"Oh… Freddie," She moaned. I smiled against her and stuck my tongue inside her opening, while I massaged her clit. "Aw, fuck!" She screamed out grinding her hips against my face. I continued to lap her up until she froze under me. I stopped and kissed my way back up her body.

When she recuperated, she flipped me over and climbed on top of me. She grabbed me and slowly made her way down on top of me. She adjusted herself accordingly and began bouncing on top of me.

"Damn… Sam," I managed to get out. It was hard to keep from busting with her breast bouncing in my face. After awhile I decided to do some of the work. I grabbed her hips and held her still, I began to pump in and out of her as fast as I could.

"FUCK FREDDIE!" She screamed out. "OH MY GOD!" She said as I came to a stop. She hopped off for a second so she could turn around; the reverse cowgirl. She placed herself back on top of me and began to roll her entire body, using my chest to keep her balance. Once she knew she was steady she began to bounce up and down on top of me. I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"Shit Sam, I don't know how much more I can take…" I said honestly through my panting.

"Oh babe, please don't stop," She begged. "You can do it, I believe in you." She moaned out. Something about her begging made me want to last longer. I held in the need to let go as she continued to bounce.

Sam bent over placing her hands on either side of my legs and continued to bounce on me. Her ass was in full view. "OH MY GOD," I yelled out as I found myself almost there.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey Freddie, is everything okay in there…" I heard from the other side. My eyes widened as I tried to tell my mother not to open the door, but it was too late.

My mom flung the door open causing her to scream; Sam grabbed my galaxy wars blanket that my grandmother made me and threw it over us just as my mother shut the door.

"I want the two of you dressed and in the living room now." She yelled through the door.

*Sam's POV*

"Well, that was officially the most embarrassing moment of my life." Freddie said.

I reached from under my side of the blanket and slapped him across the back of my head.

"OW," he yelled.

"Idiot, why the hell didn't you lock the damn door?" I asked.

"How the hell was I to know that she would come home early today? Plus, I was a little pre-occupied." He commented back. I gave him a death glare and climbed from underneath the sheet.

"I SAID NOW!" Marissa yelled from the living room.

"WE'RE COMING MOM!" Freddie said back, right before I hit him with his clothes. We got dressed, thankfully I keep some sweats and bras at his house. Sometimes when his mom has late shifts at the hospital I just stay the night there. Then we made the walk of shame into the living room.

We sat across from Marissa and refused to look her in the eyes, as she shot the both of us death glare.

"I feel like I've been a really reasonable mother." She started surprisingly calm. I knew this wasn't going to go well. She looked over at Freddie. "When you told me that you two were in a relationship, I looked past all the negativities and gave her a chance. When I found the used condom in the trash back in July and you two admitted you were having sex, I handled it well." She said causing me to comment.

"You're kidding right?" I started. "First, you wouldn't get out of bed for two weeks straight. Then, when you did, you made us go through hours of STI pictures. Also, for days you kept referring to me as 'The Skank, who stole your son's innocence,' shortened to simply The Skank. When you found out that wasn't true."

Freddie elbowed me as his mom's look intensified. "Babe, it could've been worse." He said shooting me a warning look.

"True," I shrugged.

"Excuse me for being a worried mother Sam, but I felt that you kids should have all the facts if you were going to… continue in this sinful relationship." She said causing me to roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"However, what I just saw was the last straw. No more, Ms. Nice Benson." She said.

"Mom," Freddie asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You two have had a full summer of 'romance' and… sexcapades. But, now I think you two need to end this."

"WHAT?!" Freddie shouted. I just starred at her like she was crazy. After all, she wasn't my mom she couldn't tell me what to do, and all of my parents adore Freddie, whether we're having sex or not.

"Look, school starts Monday, and it's you guys senior year and the both of you need to focus on classes." She said.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Mom, being together isn't going to keep us away from our school work." He said.

"And, what about afterwards huh, Freddie you're going to be valedictorian, which means you have the choice of going anywhere in the country. Yale, Harvard, Princeton, MIT, they're all at your grasp. Not to mention all the scholarships you will be offered, but you have got to keep your studies up. And, you Sam," She said turning to look at me, but stalled when it came to speaking. "You could graduate." She said causing me to stand up and gather my things. I had heard enough for the day.

"Low blow mom," Freddie said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be. It's just that I don't know what Sam's ambitions or life goals are. I mean Freddie told me you completed your probation." She said trying to clear up the mess before things got worse.

"Yeah, let me help you here Ms. B," I stated as I threw my hair in a bun before I headed into the hot sun. "I have no ambitions; I don't know what I'm going to do with my life after high school. Hell, I most likely won't go to college." She said.

"Sam that's sad to hear." Marissa said causing me to roll my eyes at her again.

"Well get ready for the kicker here. I'll stop seeing your son on my own terms. You're not going to stop us from seeing each other, because some nightmare that I'm going to interrupt his studies, I have no intention too. I love him and I support him on any decision he makes. Most importantly, with all respect, you're not one of my parents and honestly you can't tell me what to do." I said.

Marissa grabbed her heart at my confession which I felt had gotten better over the months. I had tried to start watching my mouth in front of her, per Freddie's request. We were really raised two different ways, and though my parents didn't like me using profanity at them, they didn't really care if I used it. His mom has a serious issue with it.

"Look, you two have a lot to talk about." I said heading towards the door.

"Wait Sam," Freddie said following me towards the door.

"Um, Freddie, I may not be her mother, but I am yours." She said Freddie already knew where this was headed. "You're grounded for two weeks."

He nodded his head; it was nothing new to him these days. "Can I just walk her to her car? It's the gentlemen thing to do." He pleaded.

"Fine, you're back up here in 5 minutes or it doubles, and you lose your phone and car privileges." She said heading towards her room.

Me and Freddie walked out the door into the hallway then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know we haven't even been together for a full year, and I've been ground at least a dozen times." He said. "See what kind of problems you causing for me Puckett." He said kissing me on the back of my neck.

I pulled him into the elevator and threw him against the wall. "Hey, I tried to stay away from you remember you pulled me back in." I said before pulling him into a heated kiss. I moved my hand up and down on his pants until I felt him harden. "And, you should watch what you say to me, because I can cause you even more problems." I finished just as the elevator stopped.

"See you Monday." I said with a cheery smile as I walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

"REALLY SAMANTHA," Freddie yelled because I left him in his predicament.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING SHIT AND NOT LOCKING THE FUCKING DOOR!" I yelled back. "YOU BETTER GET BACK UPSTAIRS BEFORE YOU GET INTO MORE TROUBLE! I'LL TEXT YOU WHEN I GET HOME!" I climbed in my car and drove off.

I was frustrated with everything at this point. I really don't know why, but his mom had seriously gotten under my skin this time. Usually I just ignore her, and blame her obsession with Freddie's life a lack of having one of her own, but this time it was different.

I pulled up to the house to see mom's car, but not James. Then again it was the last Friday of the summer, and 3:00 in the afternoon.

I opened the door and went straight into the kitchen. My mom was sitting there cutting coupons.

"Mom, you married a lawyer," I stated causing her to shoot me a confused look. "So, why do you still find it necessary to go couponing?" I asked.

My mom shook her head and laugh. "Unfortunately, I married one of those good deed lawyers that take on less fortunate clients. Therefore, even though we have money, we still aren't throwing it up in the air and rolling around in it like many lawyer's families." My mom answered as she continued to cut out coupons.

I reached in the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice and took a swig out of it.

"Damnit Sam, what have I told you about drinking out of the carton?" She asked looking disgusted.

"What, I'm thirsty." I said taking another swig.

"Then use a glass." She said back.

"So, I have to wash it later, no thank you." I said my mom rolled her eyes. "You know we could avoid this conversation if you find a coupon for some deal on getting to orange juices." I said with a devious smile.

"Dually-noted," My mom said giving in. "Why are you home so early, I thought Freddie didn't have football camp today."

I put the juice back in the refrigerator and turned and looked at my mother. "Mom, seriously you seriously have to stop listening in my telephone conversations. Those are private!" I said

"Well, sweetheart you wanted a stay at home mom, you got one." She said with a smile.

"What was I ever thinking." I said rolling my eyes. "His mom came home early." I said causing my mom eyes to shoot up at me.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, what the hell did you do?" She asked.

"Why does it always have to be what I did?" I asked.

"Because, you're my child and I know you." She said putting down her tools. "You know every time you fuck up she calls me. And, to be honest she is one parenting insult away from me driving over there and whooping her germ phobic ass." I laughed when my mom said, but the look on her face didn't change.

"Look it wasn't what I did; it was what Freddie didn't do." I said. My mom shot me a look meaning what else what happened. "And, she sort of walked in on us." I said.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL SAM! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" She yelled.

"ME," I questioned. "HE WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LOCK HIS DAMN DOOR!"

"SAM IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO, AND YOU WERE IN HER HOUSE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?" She continued to yell. I sat down this was going to take awhile.

"Mom, I'm sorry we didn't know she was going to come home early." I said.

"Oh you're going to be sorry alright. Because when that woman calls me, every minute I'm on the phone with her is another day your ass is going to be grounded." My mom said going to the refrigerator and grabbing herself a beer.

"Mom you can't be serious?" I said.

"Samantha I am pass serious. I am sick of hearing from her okay." She said.

"Man this is bull…" I started.

"Watch your mouth Puckett," my mom quickly cut me off. I sat back and crossed my arms. She was definitely going to call my mom there was no doubt in my mind about that. Last time, she called it was because me and Freddie was out past curfew. My bad I "kept" Freddie out past curfew. She had my mom on the phone for nearly an hour.

My ass was grass in another hour or so.

"So, what did she say?" My mom finally asked.

"The same shit she is always saying when me and Freddie do something she disapproves of." I said. "Except… this time it really got to me I said.

"What do you mean, why?" Mom asked.

"She thinks me and Freddie have been spending too much time together, and we should break up. You know because I'll distract him from his perfect 4.0." I said rolling my eyes.

My mom sat there quietly.

"What, no smart remarks?" I asked.

"Well," My mom started shaking her head. "Alright in all honesty you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I kind of agree with her."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I finally said back.

"Look, I'm not talking about you two breaking up. Hell, I love Freddie. He's good for you. At the same time, you too have been together non-stop since you got back. I mean I never just seen you with the girls anymore." My mom said.

"We hang out all the time." I said still holding a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, along with your boyfriends, and whoever Jessica is dating at the time." My mom said. Jessica had recently started dating again. Twitch was sentenced to two years for being an accomplice to crime, and broke up with Jessica. Just temporarily so she wouldn't feel the need to wait on him, he said he wanted her to live life to the fullest. It took us a month to finally get her out and living again.

"So," I said.

"Sam it's not good to isolate yourselves. You two need separate lives too. And, Sam this is the first year you are starting with a clean slate. I want you to apply yourself. Now can you honestly tell me that you can truly spend every waking minute with your boyfriend and concentrate on your school work?" My mom asked.

"Apply myself? Mom I'm not that smart. I barely get by and that's not going to change. I'm just trying to graduate." I said grabbing a fat cake pack out of the bowl in the middle of the table and putting my feet on top of it.

My mom pushed my feet off of the table and glared at me. "Sam, that's not good enough." She said.

"You've never pushed about my grades before." I said.

"I thought you would be in prison by now." She said.

"Wow mom, thanks for the vote of confidence." I said standing up and heading towards the staircase.

My mom sighed deeply and followed me to the stairs. "Sam, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you had dug your hole so deep I didn't think we would even see the day you made it to your senior year. I'm proud that you turned over a new leaf, but I didn't think I would ever see this day." She said.

"Well you shouldn't be surprised that I don't think I'm college material." I said my mom touched her forehead and said nothing else. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap and then call my friends." I finished before heading upstairs.

I don't know when everyone came on to this Sam going to college campaign, but they should know that that's never going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. One request I had was more lemons. I not great at them, but I will try my best. Warning for the rest of the story is going to be a roller coaster and many things you're not going to like, but I promise to keep you entertained. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**I'm going to try not to hassle you for reviews, but feel free to if you want! :)**

**Oh HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your responses and follows. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 2

*Sam's POV*

_First day of School_

"So she walked in on you?" Carly asked as we walked up to Ridgeway building.

"Yep," I said. "Walked in, screamed, and ran out."

I had explained this to Carly and Jessica over the phone last night, but of course with Carly she wanted to re-discuss the entire situation again.

"Damn, well what happened with your mom?" She asked as we sat down in front of the building to wait for everyone else to get there.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm grounded for every minute Marissa kept her on the phone last night." Carly gave me a terrifying look, she's known from past experience when she and Freddie used to get in trouble together, though that rarely happened, how Ms. Benson handles those types of situations.

"I am so sorry," She said with a disturbed look on her face. "So, what was the final verdict?" She asked.

I snickered, "one week" I answered with a smile. Carly's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me your mothers were only on a phone for seven minutes?" She asked confused.

I nodded. "James came home from work in heat. Mom just hung up on her." I said. Carly made a face.

"Ew, that's just gross," Carly said.

"I know, they're still in that damn honeymoon stage where they do it constantly. Even, when I'm in the house, but it actually saved my ass this time." I laughed.

Carly shook her head. "Couldn't do it if I were you," she stated.

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me Spencer has never had guest over while you were home?" I asked.

"I mean he has, but his room is downstairs and mine is upstairs, that would be pretty bad if I could hear that all the way upstairs." Carly said.

"More like pretty fucking amazing." I said laughing and slightly elbowing her.

"OH MY GOD SAM THAT IS MY BROTHER AND FUCKING DISTURBING!" She yelled at me while she shook the mental picture out of her head.

"I'm just saying, you can't look at this from a brother aspect, you have to think about you and Brad, and how awesome the sex must be for you to be making that much noise." I said.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to hide a smile. "I see your point, but can we please not bring the parentals or siblings into this?" She said.

I nodded. We were switching the subject just as some arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up just as Freddie placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you this weekend," He said.

"Yeah well this will teach you to lock the damn door from now on." I said.

"Rule number one of parent's house sex Freddie, you always look the door." Carly said.

Freddie took his arms from around me and threw them up. "You told Carly?" He asked a little irritated.

"Well, I had to explain to her why I couldn't hang after school for the entire week." I said standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms stayed by his side and he rolled his eyes. "Aw, babe you're not mad at me, are you?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"I can't believe you told Carly." He pouted.

"Aw, baby she doesn't care." I said placing kisses on his lips and down to his throat. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise." I said in between kisses. Finally his resolve broke and he started kissing me back.

"Oh please get a room," We heard as we kissed in front of the school. We broke away from each other turning around to see Gibby walking up with his arm draped over Tasha's shoulder.

"Sorry guys," Freddie said.

"Jesus Benson was your mom watching not enough?" Gibby responded causing the rest of us to laugh. I tried to hold in my snicker when Freddie shot me a death glare.

"SAMANTHA!"

"I didn't tell them I swear. I sent Tasha a text." I said. Freddie started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"We'll stop we promise." Carly said as us girls held up the scouts' honor sign.

"I don't want to hear another word about it, or I'm out." Freddie said. I slightly laughed and gave him a hug. When we pulled apart Brad and Wesley had made their way to us.

"Yo," they said. We all greeted back and Brad leaned down to kiss Carly.

When they pulled apart ad looked up at Freddie and I. "Hey Benson, I heard your mom got an up close viewing of a live porno." Brad said.

Everyone held in their laughs as long as we could and then we erupted.

"That's it, fuck all of you!" Freddie said.

"Sure as long as your mom isn't watching," Carly said causing the laughter to extend. Freddie tried to storm off, but I wouldn't let him.

"Freddie they are just messing around." I stated. "Plus we're all here now." I said gesturing around which was true. The rest of the Ridgeway gang had arrived as we were laughing.

"Whatever," Freddie stated. "Let's just switch the subject okay."

"Alright," I said. "Um, I have a question for you boys. Why the hell do you four have on your lettermen jackets, when it's like 85 degrees out here?" I asked looking at all of them. Then I looked at us girls who were all in shorts and skirts with short sleeve shirts and really cutesy school appropriate tops. Well, except for me, I had on jeans with a penny tee, but either way the point is it's hot as hell out here today.

Carly laughed. "It's a freshmen fake out tactic that the varsity juniors and seniors do every year."

"Yeah, they parade around in their lettermans as a unit the whole day to intimidate the poor young things." Wendy chimed in.

"Hey, hey we don't just intimidate them, we inspire them." Wesley said.

"This is our way of recruiting the future stars of Ridgeway football. We can only have the best." Brad said.

"So, we show them what football gets you, these awesome jackets, your boys for life, and the hottest chicks in school." Brad said kissing Carly on the side of her neck.

I looked at Freddie. "You have got to be shitting me…" I said with a crazy face.

"Oh come on Sam, you're a 1st string football girlfriend now, you knew what you were signing up for." Freddie said.

"I knew I was signing up for going to the stupid football games, and wearing a shirt with your number on it, being your homecoming date, and sitting around your house as you ice your body every damn night. However, I did not agree to you getting to parade me around like some gankish bimbo." I said slightly outraged.

"Oh trust me Sam the way you're dressed no one would mistake you for a bimbo." Gibby answered.

I turned around and shot him the evil eye. "Fuck off Gibson!" I yelled. Tasha hit him and mouthed the word stop.

"Sam, I am not saying that, you are blowing this way out of proportion." He said.

"Abort Freddie abort." Wesley whispered as Freddie began to dig himself in a deeper hole.

"So, I'm supposed to be okay with you getting to show me off around school to younger kids like some damn infomercial? Hey boys, check this if you're good enough to make the football team you can fuck a slut like her too." I said.

"I did not call you a slut Puckett; quit putting words in my mouth damn." Freddie said. He was started to get as heated as I was.

"Well you guys sure are treating us like them." I said. "Why don't I just get on my knees and suck your dick in front of the entire school body, I'm sure that will get your message across a lot quicker.

"Oh stop being dramatic Sam." Freddie said back.

"You know, Sam has a point." Carly said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait, a minute babe, you've known about this and you didn't have a problem before." Brad said.

"Well, that's because I never thought about it in that way, but she has a point." Carly agreed with me. "I mean what do us girlfriends honestly get out of this?"

"You get to say you're with us." Brad said pulling on the sides of his jackets. "I mean come on now Carls, not just any girl gets to be with us."

Carly stood up and crossed her arms. "So, now you're saying the only reason you're with me is because I'm hot enough to be arm candy?" She asked.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU STARTED?" Freddie stated pointing at our friends as they started to argue along side us.

"DON'T BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME BENSON, THIS IS YOU GUYS IDEA OF A TRADITION!" I yelled back.

We all became part of a full blown shouting match in front of the school. Our so called boyfriends versus us, the fight seemed never ending.

"Hey, why are you all fighting out in the open? People are starring at yall." Someone said.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS JESSICA!" We all yelled before facing back towards our counterparts and continuing the argument.

We stopped when we realized Jessica, who was supposed to be at her own school was standing in front of us starring at us with confusion.

"JESSICA," We all yelled back running over to hug her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I managed to ask.

"Well, I told my parents I didn't think it was a good idea for me to go back to Golden Oaks. After all, my boyfriend did help rob the place. And, they eventually agreed. It took a lot of good behavior and begging to convince them to let me transfer here, but I managed and here I am." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, that's awesome Jess." Carly said.

"Yeah, now what's up with all of you? Why were you all arguing?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important." Freddie said. "Just a misunderstanding between the fellas and the girls."

"Yeah," we all agreed barely looking at each other.

"Oh okay," Jessica said. It fell silent between us and then the first bell rang.

"Well, guys I love to stay here and stare with you guys, but apart of my freshly off of probation period is meeting with my new mentor so I should hop to it." I said picking my backpack up and throwing it over my shoulder. "I'll see you all later." I said before walking off.

As I walked away I heard Wes tell Freddie to go after me, and not leave it like this.

"SAM WAIT," Freddie said. I rolled my eyes and stopped, turning towards him as he ran towards me.

"Look, I…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Freddie, I can't get into this right now. I'm going to be late and I doubt will be able to resolve this in less than two minutes." I said before he could finish. Honestly I needed more time to cool off. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" I said turning and heading towards my meeting.

I turned around only to see Freddie hanging his head as he walked to join the rest of the football team to start their hallway flaunt. I hated seeing him upset, but if I didn't calm down first this argument wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it chapter 2. So, what do you think? We're the girls over reacting? Or were the boys not considering their feelings? Next couple of chapters will deal with first day of school too. So, expect alot to happen in this first day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I have been trying to post this chapter, but my computer keeps running hot and shutting off **

* * *

Chapter 3

*Sam's POV*

I had to put my fight with Freddie on hold. I really didn't want to, but at the same time that meant I would have to apologize. I knew I was slightly overreacting… slightly being the key word. I still didn't agree with them parading us around, but I also know they don't mean it like all we are good for is being hot and a good screw. Not to mention it started a fight between our friends and their significant others.

Yeah, I had a lot of apologizing to do. I heard the warning bell ring and hurried into the main office. Normally I would be heading to home room, but today was an exception. I went to the front desk and the secretary looked up at me.

"Hi Sam, he's already expecting you go on in." She said with a smile. I nodded my head and walked to the familiar office.

I opened the door with a slight knock. "Principal Franklin," I called when he didn't look up immediately.

"Sam," He said looking up from his work. "Come on in," He gestured.

I walked all the way in shutting the door behind me and sat down at the opposite side of his desk. He closed the file he was looking at, and looked up at me.

"Is that my file?" I asked.

He laughed, "No, not that I'm really allowed to give you details, but I have another you to deal with this year." He laughed. I shook my head and laughed too.

"Welcome back Sam, I take it you enjoyed your time away." He smiled.

"Eh it was alright," I said.

He chuckled before continuing. "I was honestly surprised that the judicial system chose me to be your mentor." He said doing his infamous lean back into his chair.

"Yeah, me, my stepdad, and my mom told the judge and my probation officer that you were the only adult I truly trusted. So…" I said.

He nodded his head. "Well, I just want to remind you that although you aren't on jail time risk anymore, you still need to stay out of trouble. The district has enforced some new rules, and it's a lot stricter than they used to be."

"Aw, are you still worried I have a bad bone in my body." I said with a sarcastic pout.

"No, I'm worried that your hot headed nature, may land you in front of the school board, and once that happens Sam it's out of my hands." I nodded my head. "I need you to think before you react, that goes for the staff and your peers. I'm not saying a little attitude will land you in that position, but other things might." He said.

"Yes sir, I hear you." I said.

"But, do you understand me Sam?" He asked. I nodded my head and he nodded his in return. "Good, now as for this new mentoring stuff. We are required by the courts to meet at least twice a month. I figured the first and third Monday of every month during homeroom would suffice. If you miss one of those meetings without a valid excuse I have to report to the courts, I don't know what happens after that." He said.

"Okay," I said. He continued to ask me questions about my summer, until the fifteen minute homeroom period was over.

I stood up and picked up my bag. "Thanks Mr. Franklin," I said walking towards the door. "I'll see you around." I said.

"Okay," He said. I was almost out the door when he called me back. "Oh and Sam," he started.

"Yeah," I said.

"Please go easy on Ms. Briggs this year." He said.

I laughed. "I can't make any promises on that one sir." I said as I walked out of his office.

I headed toward my first period class. Last year I did have Ms. Briggs during first, but now I had her for third period for Honors English 4. My first period of the day was economics with Ms. Ackerman.

I was nervous about going in there. Only because it was one out of two classes I had with Freddie. They didn't have an honors economics class, so we all had to take regulars. Me, Freddie, Carly and Wendy had this one together. Then I also had Freddie for English.

We found out last Wednesday when we all came up here to get our senior schedules. This was also the only class I had with Carly, which also sucks. What happens if I had problems that I didn't want Freddie to know about? Well, now there was always Jessica. I smiled when I remembered that she was now a student here. I took my phone out as I approached class. I quickly sent Jessica a text message to see what her class schedule was like.

After I looked up I saw Freddie standing outside of the door. I slowed down as he looked up to see me coming.

"Hey," He said when I reached him.

"Hey," I said back.

"How was your meeting?" He asked.

"Okay," I said back before looking down. We stood there silently as if we had all the time in the world, but class started in three minutes. The warning bell had rang.

"Look Freddie…" I started until someone interrupted us.

"Hey Freddie," I heard from behind me I turned to see Emma. The little red head psycho leader Freddie briefly dated while I was in Texas.

"Oh hey Emma," he said with a smile. She looked like she was going to go for a hug, but when she stepped forward I shot her a warning look causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Emma," I said back. She shifted her eyes from me to Freddie.

"I missed you the rest of the summer how was it." She asked.

"It was good." He commented back. "Yours?" He asked. It was like I was no longer standing there. I started tapping my foot, and huffed trying to keep calm.

"Oh it was great, I have so much to tell you." She said as the last bell rang. "Look we'll have to catch up soon." She said heading to her seat.

"Okay, we will." Freddie said before looking back at a very pissed off me. His smile disappeared when he saw I wasn't wearing one. "What?" He asked.

"You are fucking unbelievable." I said just as Carly and a few stragglers including our teacher showed up. "Come on Carls," I said grabbing her arm. "There are two empty chairs back there." I said walking with her to the back.

Freddie through his hands in the air, "I can't catch a break today." He said before walking to the opposite side of the room to sit with some of the football players.

"Um, are you two okay?" Carly whispered as our teacher went over a schedule for the year. "You're not still pissed about this morning are you?"

"No, I was about to apologize about this morning until, he ignored me for that gank." I said gesturing towards Emma who was actually sitting three seats in front of Freddie.

"Oh come on Sam…" Carly started shooting me a look. "Was he really ignoring you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I was trying to apologize and then she showed up and started talking about how they need to catch up and all that bull shit." I said.

"Sam, they're friends, what did you expect?" Carly asked.

"Ladies, do you have something you want to comment on?" Ms. Ackerman asked us from the front of the classroom.

"No," Carly said.

"Well maybe you would like to share with the class what exactly you are whispering about." She said putting down her dry erase marker and crossing her arms.

Carly was about to say no, but I let my mouth get the best of me.

"I was just tell Miss Shay back her about how my boyfriend is currently being a prick." I said crossing my arms. Everyone started reacting to my harsh words towards Freddie, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Sam," He said, but I still ignored him.

"I'm guessing you're Mr. Boyfriend?" Ms. Ackerman said to Freddie. He dully nodded his head. "Well, this is economics not relationship counseling class. Therefore, keep the drama out of my room, and handle it on your own time." She said. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes ma'am," We both said. I saw Freddie look at me from my peripheral, but I tried my hardest not to make eye contact. However, that slut Emma didn't. She looked back at Freddie and mouthed something to him, which he responded to.

My blood started to boil it was way too soon for this bull shit.

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed Carly's arm, and made sure we were the first out of the classroom. Freddie had a free period this period and I did not want to speak to him at the moment.

"Sam slow down," Carly said as she tried to put her stuff in her bag, but I didn't slow down I kept the speed up. "Sam… Sam… SAM!" She finally yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled back. She shot me a look and I caught myself. "Sorry, what is it."

"I have science next. I have to head the opposite direction." She said calmly.

"Oh sorry," I said. I had study hall with Coach Williams, which is basically a blow off class because he sleeps from the moment he gets there until he leaves, and on game days he doesn't come at all.

"It's cool." She said. "So, what are you…" She said before Freddie came storming up and grabbing my hand.

"Sorry Carls, but I need to have a chat with my girlfriend." He said taking me away.

I turned and looked at Carly. "I'll see you at lunch Sam." She said turning to head the other way.

Freddie pulled me down to the part of the school hardly anyone goes to, mainly because it's over by the auto shop class and where his A/V club meets. He pulled me into the A/V storage closet and shut the door behind us and turning on the light.

"What the hell…" I started before Freddie pushed me up against the wall and kissed me fervently. I wrapped my arms and kissed him back. He broke the kiss after I started kissing him back and pinned my hands by my side.

"Now you listen to me Samantha Puckett, I love you. I want you and only you. I never asked you for anything. I would never push you into anything, but if we're going to be together you need to trust me. That means not flipping out because some girl is talking to me. They don't matter to me only you do. Do you understand me?" He said in a low tone.

I sat there with wide eyes. I had never seen this side of Freddie before. I mean outside of sex. He licked his lips before kissing me again, once again only pulling away when I started to kiss back. He was officially teasing me.

"As for this morning, you knew damn well that I'm not seeing you because you're some kind of sexy sex crazed bimbo. Yes, you're sexy and awesome at everything you do, but you're more than that to me. I didn't want to parade you around for that reason. I wanted to parade you around because I'm proud to have you on my arm. Not to mention damn lucky that you have given me a chance." He said.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Oh yeah, you're going to be sorry alright." Freddie said. "Take off your pants."

I don't know what had caused this roughness in him, but I was loving every minute of it. I quickly took them off as he told me to do. Within seconds I was thrown into the air. I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck.

He took his hand and started circling on my clit. "Damn, you're already wet and I haven't even done anything yet." He whispered in my ear.

"Now, remember there are classes going on. So, whatever you do you have to be quit." He whispered. I nodded my head, and prepared myself. Staying quiet isn't really one of my strong suits.

Freddie made sure I was securely against the wall before pushing inside of me. I almost moaned out loud, but instead I grabbed his face and kissed him with everything I was feeling.

He pumped in and out of me. He usually took his time, but since this class period was only 45 minutes he really didn't have time for four play.

He dug deeper in increasing the speed as the minutes went by. My eyes rolled back inside of my head. I was trying to keep my composure, but for some reason me being jealous over that gank brought out his animal side, as if he was trying to prove something to me.

He began to place kiss all over my neck as he pumped inside of me. I threw back my head begging for more. He worked his way around my throat alternating kisses, licks, and small bites. I could tell he wanted to do more, but he couldn't brand me. We were supposed to breaking from sex for our parents' sake after all.

"Faster Freddie," I managed to whisper. He smirked at my request and obliged. I felt myself tightening around him before I let go. He on the other wasn't quite finished yet, so I did something I wouldn't normally do.

"Put me down Freddie." I whispered. He reluctantly did so, not knowing what to expect. I got down on my news and grabbed his throbbing cock.

He grabbed my hand. "Sam, you don't have to do that." He said.

"Oh yes I do." I said back. "Think of it as my way of saying I'm sorry for tripping earlier." I finished before taking him into my mouth before he could protest anymore.

I bobbed up and down on his cock as fast as I could. I knew we didn't have that much time left and I wanted to make sure he got his fill just like I had gotten mine.

I managed to look up at Freddie, and he looked as if he could explode any moment. For once I wasn't the one struggling to keep my composure. I stopped bobbing when I realized he was almost there and took as much into my mouth as I could. That was enough to make him shoot off. I swallowed it all down. Normally I wouldn't do that. It's not something I'm completely fond of, but we didn't need to make a mess. After all, we both had another class in ten minutes.

*Freddie's POV*

I couldn't believe she just did that. Sam had never been the type to… swallow. Then again our foreplay usually came at the beginning, so there was never a need to.

I helped her up off of her knees and handed her, her pants. She began to put them on and neither of us said anything.

Mainly because we had to hurry, free period was almost over, and we had to manage to get out of this closet without anyone seeing us coming out together. Grant it yes, this hallway is only used by few, but everyone knows that. Meaning this is where many people come down here to do their dirt.

I had come down one other time to do something that was more on the wild side with Valerie when we were together, but we went into the bathroom. Which is why I did not take Sam into that bathroom, she would've murdered me.

Once we were both dressed we checked each other to make sure we looked how we did when we first walked into the closet. I opened the door and walked out first. I made sure the hall was clear and let Sam out.

I reached into my backpack and handed it to Sam. I was sure that she was in need of it after what she just did. She took it with a smile and went into the girls bathroom, while I waited for her in the hallway.

She came out, and pulled me into another kiss. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry again." She said messing with the collar of my jacket.

"I think what you did in there was apology enough." I said back with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know but still…" She started. "By the way, that whole ordeal was very very sexy." She said kissing me again. The bell rang, but that simply meant we had seven minutes to get to class, we both had English next which was right up the hall and to the left so there was no rush really.

We finally pulled apart. "Briggs will kill us if we're late and it's just the first day." I said. She nodded and grabbed my hand as we started walking up the stairs.

We were halfway there when someone caught Sam's attention.

"Why as I live and breath, if it isn't the one and only Sam Puckett." Some guy said that was leaning against the lockers in the middle of the English hallway.

Sam stopped in her tracks causing me to stop in my tracks as well. She slowly turned around to look at who called her.

Her eyes flew open wide as they landed on the stranger. "Oh. My. God…" She said with a look of confusion. "Jonah…"

He smiled at her and pushed off of the lockers and began to walk towards us stopping right in front of Sam. Who had just let my hand go.

"How you been Sweet Lips?" He asked her.

I felt the anger already getting to me. Sam, didn't respond to the name she just was starring at him like he was some kind of ghost. I looked back and forth between the two and asked myself one question.

Who the hell is this Jonah?

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. You get to see Freddie's manlier take charge side, which we don't get to see as often because he's dating Sam, and we all know she can pretty much take care of herself. You also get to see Sam's more irrational girl side with a side of zero tolerance. I know the lemon was short and quick, but it's the middle of the school day. What did you expect? Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all, first of thanks for the reviews and follows. Love you guys. Next, this mentions a clubhouse the boys and Carly had in Carly's house just wanted to let yall know its the iCarly studio. Looks the same minus the camera equipment, Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and Monica's Love all Over Me.**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Sam's POV*

After me and Freddie left from the A/V storage closet, everything that had happened earlier didn't seem to matter anymore. After I went to bathroom to rinse my mouth out we made out in the hallway for another minute or two, before we forced ourselves to head up to English.

Ugh, English meant Ms. Briggs and who would ever want to see Ms. Briggs.

"Why as I live and breath, if it isn't the one and only Sam Puckett." Someone said as we passed a group of lockers in the English hallway.

I stopped and turned around to see who had called me. The sight almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Oh. My. God…" I said with a look of confusion. "Jonah…"

He smiled at me, as if he had made some kind of impact on me. I guess he kind of did no one ever really forgets a guy like Jonah. He pushed off of the lockers and began to walk towards me and Freddie.

"How you been Sweet Lips?" He asked me. Really? I can't remember the last time I saw this dude and he's bringing out pet names.

Freddie cleared his throat. I hadn't realized that I had been starring at Jonah the entire time.

"Jonah what are you doing here?" I finally managed to ask.

He shrugged. "My deeds finally caught up to me. They kicked me out of Cedar Hill the end of fall semester, I spent the rest of the year in Alternative School, but my mom saw fit that I switch districts." He said. "I had heard rumors that you've been all over the city. Last time I heard you were causing problems at some damn private school. Couldn't hack it with the heiresses, Sweet Lips?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The name's Sam, Jonah, stop with the damn pet names alright." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on Sam, you used to love it when I called you those pet names." He said with a devious smile.

"Well you lost those privileges when we broke up." I said.

"Um, I'm sorry, broke up?" Freddie finally spoke up. I had almost forgotten he was here. "Sam who is this?"

"Sorry bro, you know Sam doesn't have the best manners all the time." He said holding out his hand. "I'm Jonah."

Freddie just looked at his hand. He was bothered by Jonah being here. Not that I blame him, that's how Jonah makes most people feel. Jonah pulled his hand back.

"This is Freddie, my boyfriend," I said grabbing Freddie's hand.

Jonah scuffed in surprise. "Him, he's your boyfriend. Since, when do you date Jocks?" He asked with a slight laugh.

I felt Freddie tense up next to me. I was about to respond but the two minute bell rang. "Come on Freddie, we can't be late." I said. Freddie nodded and started leading me away.

"Never thought I hear those words come out your mouth," He said as I turned to follow Freddie. "I'll be seeing you around… Sweet Lips." He yelled after me. I shook my head and ignored him. I looked up at Freddie, who had a permanent scowl over his face.

Great, just fucking great.

We entered the classroom and Freddie sat down in the seat next to mine right in front of Wesley. Who surprisingly was not sitting with his girlfriend. She sat in the back of the classroom with her friends like she did last year.

"Welcome back children," Ms. Briggs said as she slammed the door behind her. "I already know the answer to this next question, but amuse me anyway." She said looking out at all of us.

"Who actually completed the summer reading?" She asked. Only three people, including Freddie raised their hands. Although, I don't know how he managed to do that. She shook her head. "Just like I thought, alright clear off your desk. Pop quiz over all three books right now, this will also be your attendance for the day. So, don't you even think about trying to skip it. Fail it and you will be writing a minimum 3 page report over each book."

We all groaned, which of course caused Evil to smile. "Aw, the sweet sound of disappointment," She said.

She began to pass out the test papers. I took out all my stuff, my mind still trying to process the fact the Jonah was now going to my school. I saw Freddie starring from the corner of my eye.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I wish I knew, at least then I could tell how to handle this situation. When Freddie figured I wasn't going to look at him anytime soon he tapped my arm. I mustered up the courage to look him in his face.

"Are we going to continue to act as if that exchange in the hallway didn't just happen?" He whispered.

"No babe, it's just I don't know what to say." I answered honestly.

"Start with who the hell was that dude?" He whispered a little louder. I could hear the animosity in his voice. I opened my mouth to answer, but Ms. Briggs had reached us before I could.

"Mr. Benson and Miss Puckett unless you choose to fail this quiz you will cease your conversation immediately." She said before bending down next to me. "And, I would hate for you to start failing this early in this semester Samantha."

I rolled my eyes and held my tongue as I had told Principal Franklin I would continue to try and do. Plus, I had other things to worry about. I looked over at Freddie.

"Well talk about this later, I promise." I said. He nodded his head and looked down to focus on his test.

After class finished we had lunch and our different classes. I managed to avoid the subject at lunch thanks to our friends. We were busy going on and on about the school day.

It turns out me and Jessica had two classes together. One being study hall that I skipped to deal with my Freddie drama, and Pre-Calculus. I decided to talk to her about the Jonah situation. Once she finished laughing she suggested I tell Freddie whatever he wants to know about him. Carly felt the same way when I texted her about it during the same period.

I heeded their advice, and mentally prepared my mind for that moment. The good thing was it wasn't something I had to deal with anytime soon. Freddie had football practice after school, and no time to get into after school. He simply kissed me on the cheek and told me he would call me after practice.

I had to head home. Apart of me being grounded is being home exactly fifteen minutes after school, and to complete my chores. My mom and James weren't home when I got there, but I didn't waste anytime. For once I was looking for a distraction, and I really wanted to get ungrounded on time for once.

I went into the kitchen, turned on my pear pod put my head phones in, and got to work. A familiar melody started. I hadn't listened to my R and B playlist in a long time, but I needed a change in pace today.

_"Must not have been paying attention_

_I stepped right on it didn't even notice how deep I was_

_I went from the ground to the top of the cloud_

_And now as I look down I see where I fell into your arms_

_Now I got love all over me_

_Baby you touched every part of me_

_Oh_

_I got love all over me_

_And I don't want to get it off_

_I'm completely covered up in your love"_

I smiled as I sung along with the words of this song. The greatest thing about music was the escape from everything around me. Better yet there was a song that can explain every situation you can think of and they just kind of fall into your lap without you even noticing.

_"Even my skin is changing oh_

_I'm feeling warmer no more icy blue hearts for me_

_You put the color back in my life_

_And now where there was black and white_

_you're becoming iridescent_

_Now I got love all over me_

_Baby you touch Every part of me_

_Ooh_

_I got love all over me_

_And I don't want to get it off_

_I'm completely covered up in your love"_

Before I knew it I had completely stopped loading the dishwasher. I was standing in front of the sink with my eyes closed. I started to picture Freddie in my mind. I had changed since I met him. I mean not just him, all of my friends, but he showed me a love people only dream about. Of course we have our times when we fight and disagree. Hell that's all the time almost, but we see past it and that's what matters.

_"Before your love baby I was muddy_

_So deep with pain till you took it from me_

_You showered me with a new beginning_

_Now I'm clean_

_Took me by surprise when you ran up on me_

_I came to life baby in that moment_

_You put your hands on my heart and baby_

_now it beats_

_Now I got love all over me_

_Baby you touch Every part of me_

_Ooh_

_I got love all over me_

_And I don't want to get it off_

_I'm completely covered up in your love"_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder causing me to jump. I turned to see James laughing at me.

"James you scared the shit out of me." I said taking my headphones out of my ears. He shook his head at me.

"Sorry Sam, I just wanted to let you know I was home. Then, I heard you singing, so I just wanted to hear. Your voice is getting stronger you know." He said.

"Thanks, I've been trying to reach a new level with it, widen my range a little bit. I don't know why, but I just wanted to." I said.

"You know if you really want to improve, you should consult a voice coach." James said.

I laughed at his thoughts. "Yeah, you of all people know I don't do well with instruction."

"Well, that was the old Sam. Maybe you will view it different if you tried it out." He said hugging me. I smiled slightly, but it soon disappeared.

"Have I really changed that much?" I asked. It was about the third time my changes were brought to my attention.

"Not that much you're still the same Sam, but you are more cooperative." He answered honestly. I nodded my head still complacent about it all. "Hey, not all changes are bad. Some of us change for the better. The problem is not loosing yourself in the process." He said kissing me on my forehead.

"Why don't I finish the kitchen for you? You go ahead and head up tp your room and relax." He said.

"But, my mom…" I said

"Won't know a thing," He finished. "She's out with one of my co-worker's wife. She won't be back to later. So, go, it's alright."

I nodded and headed upstairs. It wasn't long before my phone started blaring Heart Attack, Freddie's ringtone. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey babe," I said.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Hey," he said before the call went completely quiet.

"How was practice?" I asked.

"It was fine, I just…" He started. "I just had a lot on my mind." He said.

I sighed heavily. "He's my ex-boyfriend Freddie. I dumped his sorry ass when he decided to cheat on me." I stated honestly.

"I thought you said you didn't do boyfriends?" He asked.

"I also told you had one. He was the one boyfriend I had." I said back.

"How long?" He asked.

"Why does it matter Freddie?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"It just does." He said back.

"A year and half, my full freshmen year up to me getting kicked out of Cedar Hill, he is part of the reason I got kicked out." I said.

"I thought you got kicked out because you graffiti all your teachers walls?" He asked.

"That was after I found out he cheated. The girl he cheated with showed me the text and pictures. She rubbed it in my face, so I beat her fucking face in. She couldn't leave the house because of how she looked. I got suspended for two weeks and a lawsuit, but we settled out of court no one knew outside of the school. When I came back that's when the teacher issues arised and that's when I aired all the dirt." I admitted.

He was silent. "So, you beat the girls face in…" Freddie answered as if that was all that register.

"Freddie, it was an intense time. I was fighting with my mom because her being gone all the time. I had just lost my virginity the week before to that asshole, and what did he do? The same night he went and met up with her." I said reliving the moment.

"You lost your virginity to him?" Freddie said. I caught what I had just noted. I didn't mean to it just happened.

"Come on Freddie, you knew it happened with someone." I stated.

"I know, but why did it have to be him? Matter of fact if this dude was so damn monumental in your life, why the hell didn't you tell me about him." He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as if we were face to face. "I don't know Freddie. I didn't want to remember him at all. They aren't my proudest moments." I said back. Freddie didn't say anything. "Freddie, I promise there is nothing you have to worry about. Jonah is my past. We have nothing left between us."

Freddie sighed. "I know there isn't. I'm sorry, I'm just tripping." He said. "Hey babe, I better start on my homework. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"Okay," I said. "Love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." He said before hanging up the phone. Something was off about him. I know he said he was alright, but I know Freddie. All I could do is hope he can come around.

Great, just fucking great, I thought burying my face into my bed.

*Freddie's POV*

I hung up with Sam and laid on my bed for another minute. I felt bad because I told her I had homework, but I really didn't. Well I did, but I wasn't doing it right now.

I was really just irritated. That was lot to digest. I mean she has never mentioned him before, yet there was this impact he had on her. I kind of felt like she was hiding him, but at the same time she said she wasn't. She was ashamed, and I should trust her.

I do trust her. But, at the same time I feel threatened… I looked at the time on my phone and noticed I had 30 minutes before my mom came home. I needed to talk to someone, someone reasonable.

I put on my house shoes and ran over to the Shay place. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked and Spencer answered.

"Fredward," he said excitedly moving out the way so I could come in.

"Hey Spence, why was your door locked?" I asked about the abnormal action.

He made a face as he spoke. "Because, Carly talked me into letting her take Brad upstairs, and I promised him that if anything happens up those stairs he wouldn't make it out of here alive." He answered.

I just starred at him still lost at why the door is locked. "You guys all are athletes, which makes him incredibly faster than me, so the door is to be an obstacle to ensure I catch him." He claimed as he rubbed the door.

I nodded my head slowly. "I see, well good luck with that." I said. "Where exactly I need to talk to them?"

"They should be upstairs in you guys old clubhouse." He said. "Let me rephrase that, they BETTER be upstairs in you guys old clubhouse."

I shook my head and pressed the elevator heading up to their top floor. I looked through the glass door into the dark room. They were sitting on a couple of our old bean bag chairs and watching a movie. More like the movie was watching them.

I flung the door open and turned on the light. They quickly jumped up and apart.

"SPENCER I CAN EXPLAIN!" Carly yelled as she hopped up.

"Chill Carls it's just me." I said shutting the door behind me. They both grasped their hearts as they sat back down. Carly paused the movie and faced me.

"What are you doing here Freddie, I thought you were grounded?" She asked.

"I am, I have less than 25 minutes before my mom gets home. But, I needed to talk to you." I said pulling up a bean bag chair of my own.

"This wouldn't have something to do Sam's ex-boyfriend coming to Ridgeway would it?" Carly asked.

I scoffed. "Of course not Carly… it has EVERYTHING to do with her ex-boyfriend coming to Ridgeway." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Dude you have got to chill." Brad said patting me on my shoulder.

"I'm trying, but all I keep thinking about is the fact that this dude was her first boyfriend and her first… you know. Yet, she never mentioned him until today." I said.

"Freddie, I talked to Sam myself about him before he came into the picture. It's something that she's not particularly proud about." Carly said.

"I get that, but that's a secret and we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." I said.

"Man, she didn't mean it like that. If she is ashamed of her past that's all it is. Sam's changed a lot. I'm sure she didn't want the constant reminder of that. What you need to focus on is the ex and making sure he keeps away from Sam." Brad said. Carly hit him in his shoulder. "What?"

"That is not what he needs to do. What you need to do Freddie, is remember that Sam loves you not him. You two have been through a lot together this past year. I doubt she's going to leave you for that asshole. You have to trust her Freddie. Your relationship will never work if you don't trust each other." Carly said.

I nodded my head. "You're right Carly. Sam loves me. I don't know what I was thinking. Besides the douche bag cheated on her, why would Sam ever go back to him?" I said standing up remembering that I was the one that held Sam's heart. "Thanks Carls, you are completely right."

"Of course, I am." Carly said with a knowing look. "Now if you don't mind." She said gesturing between her and Brad.

"Oh yeah, I get it. It's cool I have to go anyways." I said. "See you two tomorrow." I headed back to my apartment with a clearer head. At least towards Sam, as for Jonah, I agreed with Brad he needed to be watched.

I having a hard time believing he ended up at Ridgeway for no reason. And, I plan on making sure he stays the hell away from my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed. I'm going to try and get another chapter this week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all, not much to say with this chapter just make sure you start to pay attention to the dates, because it's going to start hopping around. If the chapter is just a next day or night continuance then it won't say anything. Anywho enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Two weeks later_

*Sam's POV*

"Ugh," I called out digging through my locker Wednsday morning.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked as she took her own books out.

"I can't find my damn economics homework." I answered back shutting my locker in frustration. "That's just fucking great."

"Wow Sam, you're really upset about this." Carly said.

"Yeah, well Freddie sat up on the phone with me for 5 hours trying to help me get it done. The least I could do is actually turn the stupid shit in." I said. Normally I wouldn't care about not having homework. Hell half the time I didn't do it, but Freddie made sure I finished it.

Carly sighed before checking her phone. She reached into her back pack and handed me her homework. "Here, take it and copy how ever much you want." She said with a smile.

"Carls, you hate cheating. I couldn't do that." I said.

"Well you actually attempted to turn in your homework, so I don't see this as cheating. I see it as a reviewing." She said. "You better hurry you only have like ten minutes before class starts."

I took the paper out of her hand. "Thanks Carls. I owe you one." I said smiling back at her.

"No problem, I'll see you in class in a minute I'm supposed to meet Brad by the football locker room." She said as she started to walk away.

"Okay," I grabbed my economics book and sat on the ground to start working on it. I was finishing up the last question when a shadow casted over me.

"Well isn't this a sight I thought I would never see, Samantha Puckett doing homework." I looked up to see Jonah standing over me.

"Ugh, fuck off Jonah." I said standing up and grabbing my stuff off the floor.

"Oh come on Hot Lips, it's been two weeks and you haven't talked to me once." He said. I had been ducking and dodging Jonah every day for the past two weeks.

"That was the point." I said as I tried to walk past him, but he stepped in front of me.

"Come on Sweet Lips, what's so bad about catching up?" He asked.

"The name is Sam, and I can name a hundred in one reasons why not. One being that my jock boyfriend and his jock friends will be rounding that corner any minute, and will beat your damn face in if he sees you anywhere near me." I said as I tried to walk by him again, but he blocked me.

"Oh please Sam, the boy is a certified geek, I doubt that will happen." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't doubt what you don't know." I said stepping a little closer to him. "He damn near went to jail for beating the living shit out of the last dude that wouldn't fuck off." I said walking past him, but he followed me.

"I'm not just any dude Sam, I was your first remember?" He said.

I scoffed. "I remember that right afterwards, you went and met up with that bitch Tara." I said stopping and looking at him.

"Oh, Tara, that was her name." He said.

"You are such an asshole." I said as I continued to walk away.

"Oh come on that was why you liked me. I was an asshole that made you laugh. Anyways, I thought you got over that whole Tara mess when you beat her face in." He asked.

"No, that was for fun. You fucking other bitches while we were together took some time for me to get over." I said. "And, apparently you think I'm lying about the boys whooping your ass if they catch you near me." I said when I noticed he wasn't backing down on following me.

"Skip first period, come hang out with me. I have the good stuff." He said.

"You're joking right?" I asked. He nodded his head no. I rolled my eyes. "First, I can't skip class I have a friend's homework. Two, I know you didn't just think that offering me weed, which I quit smoking last year, was going to magically make me forget how much of a douche you are, did you?"

"You quit smoking?" He said back as if that was all he registered out of that whole spill. "Damn Sam, you've lost your spunk Sweet Lips."

I stared at him blankly as the bell rang for us to head to class. "Bye Jonah, and do not follow or I will personally see to it the Freddie hunts you down before the end of the day."

When I reached class Freddie was standing outside of the door waiting for me. He met me where I was and placed a sweet good morning kiss on my lips. "Hey babe, what took you so long Carls said you've been here." He said.

"I…" I was about to tell him the truth, but Jonah was still a really sensitive subject for him. "I um… lost my homework and Carly let me copy hers." I said showing him our homework.

"Oh well I'm glad you're still going to be able to turn it in." He said. He draped his arm over my shoulder and kissed me on the side of the head as we headed into the classroom.

I felt a tinge of quilt. I hadn't lied to Freddie since we had officially started our relationship. I had a hard time even smiling. He kept asking me if everything was okay during class, and I kept dismissing it as a lack of food, which he believed because when I don't eat I get irritable.

He just pulled out an emergency fat cake and gave it to me, before our teacher called us out for not paying attention to her lecture. I looked over at Carly who had a look of concern on her face. She was different from Freddie, less blinded by love and the need to protect me. She was an expert at reading my lies, mainly because I taught her how. Just like any best friend would do in case of an emergency. I just mouthed 'I tell you later.' She nodded her head and continued her notes.

As soon as the bell rang Carly had my hand and was pulling me out of the classroom. I barely was able to give Freddie a kiss on the cheek let alone lips.

She walked us down towards her classroom, knowing Freddie was going to head the opposite way.

"Alright, fess up, what's really wrong with you?" She asked.

"Ugh, Jonah is an asshole." I said.

Carly stopped our walk and looked at me. "You talked to Jonah have you completely lost it." She said in the middle of the hallway.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Shh, it wasn't on purpose he cornered me. Come Carls Freddie has a price on his head amongst ever damn jock in this school. Do you really think I would be that stupid to actually just sit there and talk to him?"

Carly shrugged as we got to her classroom. "So, what did he say?" She asked leaning on the wall.

"Nothing I didn't expect him to, he wants us to be friends and hangout." I scoffed.

"Well, are you?" Carly asked.

"HELL NO, he's a certified douche bag, and if that wasn't enough for me not to Freddie would kill me." I said.

"Well, are you going to tell Freddie you two talked?" She asked. I shook my head no which caused Carly to roll her eyes and shake my head. "Sam, you two shouldn't keep things from each other."

"Well what choice do I have Carly? I would like it if my boyfriend made it to graduation without a record for aggravated assault." I said.

"But lying to him may bite you in the ass in the long run." She said.

"I'll cross that bridge if I ever get to it." I said as the warning bell rang. "I got to go I'll see you at lunch Shay."

I headed back down towards the study hall. I played with the idea of skipping it because Jessica wasn't here today. She had a doctor's appointment today. I decided to go ahead and go. I figured I could sleep now, because Freddie was officially ungrounded today, which meant I was going to be busy until curfew.

When I got into class it was just as I suspected Coach Williams was knocked out, and everyone else was M.I.A, talking, or sleep themselves. I took a seat at a desk in the back and put my head down.

I began to think about what Carly had said. What are the chances of Freddie finding out and how will he take the news? Then again, my name is Sam Puckett and I'm usually good at covering my tracks.

Plus, it's not like I plan on talking to him again anyways.

*Later that day*

"OH FUCK" I screamed out as Freddie continued to play with my parts with his tongue. I had come to his house right when he got out of football practice due to request.

He wanted to celebrate getting off of punishment, and like any man, he couldn't wait to get me to his room. We were finishing up our third round.

Freddie came from underneath the covers and took his place next to me. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and laid my head on his chest.

"Mm, I love it when you get off of punishment. You're so… giving." I said placing kisses on his muscular chest before laying my head back on it.

"I don't know why. You're the reason I keep getting grounded." He laughed out.

"Hey, it's not always my fault." I said. "You're the one that didn't lock the door." I finished causing him to laugh.

He grabbed my hand and interlinked our fingers before kissing my hand. I was ready to go to sleep at this point. My eyes were relaxing more and more when I felt Freddie kiss me on my forehead.

"Babe," Freddie called out. I wanted to ignore him and go to sleep, but Freddie would just keep bugging me.

"Hmm," I responded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I responded causing him to huff. "I'm just playing Nub, what's up?"

"Um, why do you not want to go to college?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not my scene." I answered. Unfortunately that wasn't enough for him because he kept the conversation going.

"I mean why isn't it your scene?" He asked.

I sat up and pulled the sheet over my top area. "Alright Freddie, where is this coming from? And, why does it matter?" I asked crossing my arms.

Freddie sat up and shrugged. "I've just been wondering why you don't want to go."

"I'm not college material. Therefore, I never planned on going. And, how long have you been wondering about my choice for attending college?" I asked.

"I don't know a minute now." He said back.

"As in since your mother mentioned it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look, its just I know that in the past you had people telling you that you couldn't do it, and I know that has hindered you from a lot, but I want you to know that I think you would survive at college." Freddie said.

"Surviving isn't the worry Freddie, getting into college is what counts. My grades and record don't particularly scream ivy league." I said.

"Whoa, no one said anything about an ivy league school. I'm just saying if your grades improve over this year there is a chance you can get accepted into some college." He said.

"Yeah, I doubt it." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"But, why do you doubt it? Sam you know you're really smart. I think that you would make it." He continued.

I starred at him for the longest. "Why are you pushing this so hard? What does it matter if I got to college or not?" I asked suspicious of his reasons for going on and on about this.

"I just want you to know I believe in you. I want you to reach for the stars you know, and not feel like you're that same girl that you were when I first met you."

"You know I'm getting really sick of hearing about how I'm not who I used to be. If everybody feels like I'm just supposed to succumb to this idealistic bullshit plan that EVERY fucking BODY has come up with FOR ME! Then I should've just stayed the way I was." I said hopping out of the bed and grabbing my scattered clothes.

"Sam there is nothing wrong with the way you are. And, there is nothing wrong with a change for the better." He said back to me.

"THEN STOP TREATING ME LIKE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! STOP TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT KIND OF FUTURE I SHOULD HAVE BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING PSYCHO OF A MOM DOESN'T APPROVE OF IT OR ME FOR THAT MATTER!" I yelled stomping into his bathroom and slamming the door.

I heard him mumble some words under his breath and come stomping up to the door. He tried to open it, but I had locked it, so he spoke from the other side.

"FIRST OF ALL THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MOM! NEXT, HOW THE FUCK AM I IN THE WRONG FOR WANTING SOMETHING BETTER FOR MY GIRLFRIEND?!" He yelled back at me. I finished getting dressed and came out of the bathroom.

"THE PROBLEM ISN'T THAT YOU WANT BETTER FOR ME FREDWARD! THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU DON'T BELIEVE I HAVE A FUCKING MIND OF MY OWN TO DECIDE WHAT IS BETTER FOR ME! YOU AND EVERY FUCKING BODY ELSE BELIEVE I NEED THE DECISION MADE FOR ME AND THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I said back gathering up the rest of my stuff and heading out of his room.

"Sam, where are you going?" He asked as he followed me.

"HOME BEFORE YOUR DISAPPROVING MOTHER GETS HOME!" I said walking out of the room and into the hallway slamming the door behind me. I made my way to the elevator and pressed the down button. I expected Freddie to follow me and make me come back, but he didn't. I didn't know how to feel about that either. Part of me wanted my space as usual; the other expected him to run after me.

I got on the elevator and laid my head on the back wall. I knew I shouldn't have blew up at him, but I don't like being told what people think I should do. It's my life, I make my own decisions.

And, what is up with all this "you've changed" shit. I mean yeah I wasn't acting out the way I used to, but I'm still the same Sam… right?

Just as my mind was pulled into deep thought the elevator had stopped in the parking garage. I made my way to my car and hopped in placing my head on the steering wheel. I wanted to go back and fix this, but I didn't know if it was the right time to do it.

_"What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say"_

My phone rang out, I had a text message. I looked down expecting to see Freddie's number, but it was a number I didn't recognize.

**To: Sam**

**From: 2065437789**

**I'm bored. Want to have some fun tonight? **

**To: 2065437789**

**From: Sam**

**Um, who the hell is this? And how did you get my number?**

**To: Sam **

**From: 2065437789**

**Oh come on Sweet Lips, you didn't keep my number in your phone? I thought you would have had it memorized. ;)**

I shook my head as I read the last text message… Jonah. And, he still had my number. I rolled my eyes, I knew I should had changed my damn number when I switched schools.

_"What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say" _

My phone rang out again.

**To: Sam **

**From: 2065437789**

**So what do you say? You feeling wild tonight?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! I know I know go ahead and say it. "Where the hell have you been?" I'm sorry I got caught up in life, and on top of that I had a damn writers block. So, please forgive me if that chapter is horrible. Lol However, in the words of Barbara Streisand in the classic Hello Dolly… "DOLLY WILL NEVER GO AWAY AGAIN!" At least not for a months time lol.**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6

*Sam's POV*

That Friday

"Please tell me you did not go hang out with that asshole?" Jessica asked as we walked up to the school Friday morning.

I laughed and shook my head. "Hell no, do I look stupid to you?" I asked.

"I don't understand how missing two days of school resulted in me missing so much." She said as we reached my locker.

"Well that's how life works." I said putting my backpack in and pulling out my economics book and notebook. I closed it and we continued to walk towards hers.

"Well, what did Freddie say about the random phone call?" She asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged. I silently prayed that would be enough for her, but I knew my best friend.

"Freddie, had nothing to say about your ex calling you and asking you to hang out?" I asked.

"Me and Freddie haven't talked since our fight." I answered honestly.

"Seriously Sam, you can not seriously be that upset about the whole college suggestion?" Jessica said stopping in the middle of the hallway to yell at me.

"Okay, first of all it is not just about the whole college thing. It's about the fact that I don't like people believing they can decide my life. Next, the only reason he is pushing this shit on me is because his mother. Lastly, I can't stand his mother." I stated in all honesty.

"Well, his mother doesn't like you either, but I doubt he is trying to tell you what to do with your life Sam. I believe that he was really only trying to help you through encouragement. I think you over reacted in the good ol' Puckett fashion." Jessica answered back.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess Jessica." I said as we reached her locker. I leaned against the one next to her locker.

"So about this Jonah thing… you aren't going to let him back in now are you?" She asked.

I stared at her blankly before shaking my head. "No there is nothing there anymore even as friends. It would be stupid and do nothing, but cause problems between Freddie and I." I answered back.

She nodded her head with a smile obviously relieved about my answer. "Well, I would talk to Freddie if I was you. Wesley told me yesterday that Freddie was freaking out because you two haven't talked in a whole day." She said with a slight laugh.

I skimmed straight past the Freddie part and focused on four words. "Wesley told you yesterday?" I repeated in the form of a question.

She looked at me as if she was playing the words back in her head. "Yeah," she answered with a shrug of the shoulder.

"And, when did he have time to tell you this you haven't been at school in two days because you had a doctor's appointment and was in bed sick all day?" I asked with skeptical eyes.

"Well, I wasn't in bed all day. Me and Wes were texting along with me texting you and Carly. When I started to feel better I realized how bored I was, so he asked if I wanted to hangout at his place. I went and we actually had a great time." She said as if I shouldn't have thought anything of it.

I starred at her for a little while longer before letting her nonchalant response go. "Okay, I guess." I stated. I looked at my watch and realized that I had an extra ten minutes before I had to head to class. I then took the time to consider the rest of Jessica's earlier statement.

"Hey, I better go and find my boyfriend and apologize for 'over-reacting Puckett style.' I'll see you in class." I said as I walked away.

"Alright, bye girl." Jessica said back going back to whatever she was doing.

I continued walking when I felt an arm drape around my arm. I prepared to attack whoever was there, but they moved before I landed the hit. I looked over to see Jonah next to me smiling.

"You know you lied to her." He said.

"No I didn't." I answered back as I continued to walk away.

"You didn't hangout with me, but you called me to cuss me out. We ended up being on the phone all night reminiscing about us before I fucked up." He said back. "Not to mention you came and hung out with me at the den yesterday, since you and Freddie are on the outs."

I slammed him against the locker. "I told you to never speak of it. I was bored and needed something to do. Besides, your girlfriend was there remember?" I stated letting him go and crossing my arms.

"Relax Sam, I'm not going to tell your little boyfriend, and nobody is around." He said.

"Make sure you keep it that way." I stated as we continued to walk.

"You know you never told me why you two were fighting." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock, that was on purpose." I stated.

"Well, are you still fighting, because if so me and some of my friends are heading to Bellevue for a rock concert. It's going to feature all the local talent. Free beer all night." He stated.

"I can't lie that sounds really tempting, but Freddie has a football game tonight and fighting or not I would royally suck as a girlfriend if I missed it." I stated.

He shook his head as he laughed. "You, at a high school football game? Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that one." He continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's true comes with the whole jock girlfriend territory. I go to every game he has."

His laugh suddenly stopped and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Sam you're joking right? You hate sports. Like…you REALLY hate sports." He made sure to emphasize the really.

"Well, I love Freddie, and that means supporting him even when I'm not quite sure why." I said.

Jonah suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm to stop me. He looked at me as if I grew another head.

"What," I asked feeling my face to see if something was on it.

"Wow, Sweet Lips you really aren't the Sam Puckett I knew." He finally said.

I shoved his arm off of me. "First of all, it's not that big of a deal, so what I spend two hours out of one day of my week to watch my boyfriend catch a football on the other side of the field. It's just a couple of hours. Second, just because I don't stay in trouble twenty four/ seven, or smoke and party as much as used to, doesn't mean I'm not the same Samantha Puckett. It means that I love my family, my friends, and my boyfriend enough to find something new in my life in reasonable bounds."

"Yeah… well what exactly are they changing for you?" He asked me. I starred at him blankly before walking away and shaking my head.

He doesn't get it. Nobody gets it, I was the one who was constantly fucked up therefore I am the one who had to make SOME changes. However, my personality hasn't changed any. Me and Freddie's fight proved that. Though, I still didn't agree with him pushing me towards college, I still didn't have to react the way I did.

As for the Jonah situation, I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to end up on memory road with him, but it happened. I can't lie we had some good times together before he cheated. Doesn't mean that Freddie isn't going to flip a gasket and kill me for hanging out with him.

I can't hide this one from him. He specifically told me not to be around him, and I told him I never would, but I don't know. Jonah was familiar, and I felt like I was loosing myself in all of the bustle and hustle. There is nothing wrong with that, I mean it was one time and I didn't plan on doing it again anytime soon.

Who am I kidding; I don't even want to see the reaction Freddie would have from hearing that.

*Freddie's POV*

A/V club Room

It had been a full day since me and Sam's fight. I was really confused on what I said that was so wrong. Why didn't I have the right to want what is best for her? She is my girlfriend.

Safe to say she blew things out of proportion. I would have ran after her, but she would've just pushed me and told me she needed space. I thought it was best to give her her space, but she has yet to talk to me.

I know, I could have talked to her yesterday, but by that time I was angry with her. She got pissed at me for no reason. All I did was encourage her in a possible better future, and she has the audacity to storm out of my house at ten o'clock at night.

No, she overreacted. Therefore, she should come to me first, right? I shook the thoughts out of my head as I continued to upgrade the equipment we had to match the new system we had when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey there stranger," someone said behind me. I smiled; she had finally come to her senses. I turned around already smirking ready to see Sam standing there. My smile soon faltered.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here?" I asked as Emma stood in front of me. I already knew what Sam would do to me and her if she even caught us talking.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and came all the way into the room. "I was walking by and I saw you. What are you doing?" She asked coming up next to me and peering over my shoulder.

She was obviously too close for comfort. It was game day, so the psycho squad was in the cheer uniforms, which meant what she was wearing was short and skimpy. To be honest I don't miss much about dating a cheerleader, but the uniform was a major exception.

I gulped as she breathed on my neck. I quickly stood up and turned towards her backing away slowly. "I'm just doing some updates, was there something you needed?" I asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. This was the most we had really talked since Sam blew up in class. We said hi to each other, or wave, or a quick head nod, but that was it. "Um, sort of," She started. I gestured for her to sit down and sat down across from her.

"Look I get that Sam doesn't want us talking, and honestly I don't blame her, but I wish you would have just told me what happened over last winter break." She continued.

Immediately I felt the guilt take over my mind. After I found out where Sam was and made plans to get her, me and Emma's friendship took the fall. I just let it go without a word. Safe to say when splashface relationship statuses were changed, Emma got the message, and didn't try to reach out to me in person or over phone. We didn't talk for the rest of the semester. The first time we tried speaking was over the summer at a party the boys took me to when Sam went to go visit her dad and Shelia.

"I'm a big girl Freddie, and I knew you were really bummed over Sam when we started… dating." She said hesitantly. "But, to just flat ignore me… it hurt."

I sighed heavily. "I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to handle it. We were getting along so well when Sam came back into the picture. I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't realize that vanishing would hurt you too." I said honestly.

"Yeah, no shit." She said. "It's okay like I said I know Sam hates me."

I shook my head. "She honestly doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like the fact that we kind of dated when she was in Texas. She feels slightly threatened by you. Not that she would ever admit that."

"Why would she feel threatened?" She asked. "I mean I would never try anything while you are with her."

"I know you wouldn't, but me and Sam met while I was with Valerie, and that didn't stop me for falling for her." I stated truthfully. I don't think it was Emma Sam was worried about. It was my feelings. She knows how much I love her, but she's still has some barriers up. "Don't tell anyone I told you this especially Sam, but Sam is… very protective of her heart. Like any other person on this planet she worries about getting hurt in the process. Part of her will always feel like I should be with someone with a better background than her.

More specifically, she thought I should be with someone like Emma. She made that clear over the summer, the first time we argued about Emma it was because I told her we chatted at the party I went to. Sam was worried. I could tell even without her saying it. She just kept bringing up Emma sweet cheery nature that was "perfect" for me.

"Well, I wish she would see that I would never let you do that…" She started I shook my head in agreement. "But, if you and her were to ever break up…" My eyes widened with her but.

"Please don't finish that statement." I quietly said.

"Freddie I can't lie. I thought we would be great together. WE had a lot of fun. Those two weeks. I would be lying if I said I didn't still have some feelings for you." She said. 'Damn, damn, damn,' I thought. I was hoping to never have to deal with breaking someone's heart.

Emma was a great girl, but I loved Sam.

"Emma," I finally spoke up. "I…"

"You love Sam, I know. I understand. I would still like to be friends, if that is possible." She said slightly patting my leg.

I breathed easily and nodded. "I would like that." I said. We stood up as the ten minute bell rang and she held out her arms for a hug. I hesitantly went into them and hugged her back.

"Thanks Freddie," She said as we pulled apart. "For being honest with me," She said before walking towards the hall. "I'll see you in class." She smiled before disappearing.

I let out a heavy sigh. Did that really just happen? I came back to my senses after playing the conversation over and over in my head.

"I'm sorry," I heard from behind me. Do people knock anymore? I turned around and saw Sam standing there. "I over-reacted out of my nature, but I had no right too." She said.

I dropped everything back on to the table and all but ran across the room and pulled her into a loving kiss. "No, I shouldn't have pushed the college situation on you." I stated back forgetting every reason I had for not having to apologize to her from earlier.

"You were only trying to help. I get that you want what's best for me." She stated between kisses. "What I need you to understand though Freddie is that I need to determine what that is for me." I said.

I nodded my hand before she placed another kiss on my lips. "No more pushing me towards college okay. I know you feel that you need to protect me, but I need to find my own way." She said wrapping her arms around me.

I nodded again before pulling her into another kiss. We pulled apart when the warning bell rang. She walked over towards the door and picked up her books. She turned and looked at me. "Come on Nub, let's get to class." She said leaning and waiting for me to join her.

That's when it all came back to memory. Emma and the conversation we had minutes before Sam came into the room. We would see her in class. Hell with my luck they had probably walked right past each other. I better come clean now.

"Um Sam, there is something I need to tell you…" I started as I grabbed my own stuff and walked towards her.

"What's up?" She said with questioning eyes. I opened my mouth to tell her all about Emma, but quickly shut it when she continued to stare at me. "Freddie…" She beckoned me to continue.

"Don't ever go another full day mad at me, let's just talk it out okay." I said instead. Sam just smiled before kissing me.

She grabbed my hand and led me out the door. "Come on Fredward."

I let her lead me out of the room. 'What was I thinking? Sam would've killed me while stomping up and down on Emma's face. And, that would have been the gracious reaction.' I thought as we made our way to class. Though I'm going to hate every minute of it, this is one thing I can't tell Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, feel free to hate Jonah, but a little spoiler Emma is everything said about her. Her only problem is that she fell in love with someone that doesn't love her back. Be happy that's the only hint you are getting revolving this story. Lol**

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm already writing the next chapter so it should be up later this week or so. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a part one/ part two bit, because this one was running so long. Alright hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the iCarly characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

*Sam's POV*

_Two Months Later (Early November) _

"Ugh," I groaned as I made my way out of study hall. I knew I should have skipped, but Jessica begged me to go with her because she needed to talk to me. However, if I knew it was going to be about Wesley and her sudden interest in D-jaying I would have skipped.

"I mean Sam, it was so awesome. Like he took two tracks and mixed them together and then added them to your version of take my breath away that you sung for your mom's wedding, and made a dubstep. Like, I thought all he did was hip hop, but no he does it all." She gushed. I rolled my eyes and stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"That's it. What the hell is going on between you and Wes?" I asked.

She laughed and looked at me like I grew another head. "Nothing, we've just been hanging out." She said placing an innocent smile.

"When? How? Because, last time I checked his schedule is just as busy as Freddie's and I see Freddie almost every night at like nine." I said.

"Well, almost doesn't count. He actually has some time." Jessica said as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"He also has a girlfriend." I said shooting her a side ways glance to see if she would react.

"Yeah I know…" She said as her smile faltered. "Hey are you and Freddie going to Paradise with us after the game tonight?" She asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Freddie has been on the fence about it, because his grandparents are coming in town to watch him play and walk him on the field during halftime since it's his senior night." I answered.

"Oh, well you guys have to come I mean we're going specifically for you Sam." Paradise was some new bar and grill that had just opened down town. Brad and Carly had convinced every one we should go tonight after trying it the other week. Every night they offer a different type of activity. Tonight was karaoke night; they were trying to get me on stage in front of everyone after repeatedly being told I don't sing in public.

"How many times do I have to tell your persistent asses I don't sing in public?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"We're not saying you have to, we're just saying it would give you a chance to scope some other talent." Jessica said slightly nudging me.

"Bullshit, it's karaoke most of the people who are going to get up there are going to be drunk and can't sing a lick." I scoffed.

"Well, that's a even better reason to come. When have you of all people every turned down a chance to laugh and humiliate strangers?" She asked.

"True, I'll talk to Freddie and see if his thoughts have changed any." I said as we reached our separate halls. "I'll see you after school."

She waved by as she walked away I looked forward and saw the back of Freddie's head by our classroom. I smiled as I prepared to run up behind him and scarred the shit out of him. Until, I saw a pair of well manicured hands wrap around his neck, and pull him into a hug.

I took off at that point with boiling blood that only got worse as I got closer and saw that the slut was Emma. I shouldn't have been surprised by this information. I stood behind them as they pulled apart laughing and congratulating each other.

I cleared my throat hard, which got their attention. "What's up?" I asked with a fake condescending smile towards them both before settling my eyes on my boyfriend.

"Oh hi Sam," Emma said in her usual cheery disposition. While, Freddie seemed to be at a lost for words, that was becoming more and more normal lately.

"What's… up…" I said again as if they didn't understand it was an actual question.

"Oh um, Emma was just telling me that she got an early acceptance to UCLA." Freddie said letting out a deep breath.

"Oh really, congratulations Emma. They're lucky to have you." I said with a smile. She was about to respond, but I didn't let her. "So why was she congratulating you?"

"Freddie you haven't told her yet?" She asked as if shocked.

"Well, I just found out I was going to tell her right now, but you came and told me your news first. "He said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me on the side of my neck.

I slightly pushed him back and looked at him confused. "What haven't you told me yet?"

"Well, I also got an early acceptance to UCLA too." He said putting a huge smile on his face before high fiving Emma, who was whooting at their good news.

I put on a big smile and tried hard to push down my current feelings of the situation. "Wow, that's great honey." I said throwing my arms around him as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Yeah, it's not my number one, but it's one down." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry they will come." I said pulling him into a quick kiss as the bell rang.

"OH SHIT, I'M LATE!" Emma yelled. "Bye guys, I'll talk to you later.

Freddie sent her a wave as we walked into our classroom. I sat there and Freddie put his arm around me, but I shrugged it off as realization of what just happened came back to me.

Freddie shot me a look, but I ignored it. I saw him take out his phone and began hitting buttons feverently.

Just as I knew it would my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and read his text.

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

**What's wrong with you?**

I looked over at my boyfriend as if he had grown another head. Was he not just in the hallway, or am I really that great of an actor that he really couldn't tell that I was upset.

**To: Freddie**

**From:** **Sam**

**You told Emma that you were accepted into UCLA before you told me?**

Freddie rolled his eyes as if to say here we go again. It was safe to say our honeymoon stage of our relationship was over. Though we still couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other it was more make up sex than anything. Which, was pretty awesome, but I wish we could skip the fights.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Only because she told me that she got accepted and I knew we had both applied there.**

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

**AND YOU COULDN'T WAIT?!**

Freddie tired face was replaced to a slight angry face.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Come on Sam. I don't want to fight today. Please, just for once let it go. You're meeting my grandparents today and I don't think we should be on these type of terms.**

I could have went on and on. I have been proving that for weeks now. Even more so, I had been doing some petty shit lately, this argument being one of them. I normally wouldn't have given a damn whether or not Freddie told someone any time before me. What bothered me was the fact that it was Emma. Everything that had to do with her bothered me.

However, Freddie was right. Too much was going on today to be fighting today. Plus, I wanted to have his grandparents on my side against Marissa. That way someone in his family would accept me.

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

**You're right. I'm tripping. Let's just forget it happened.**

Freddie let out a visible sigh before smiling at me.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Thx babe. I love you!**

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

**Love you too!**

He patted my leg and pulled my chair closer to him as we turned our attention back to Ms. Briggs regretfully. It was bag pipe day and she decided to do her rendition of Lil Wayne The Motto. I leaned back in my chair before laying my head on Freddie's shoulder.

This was going to be a long ass day.

***Football Game***

"LET'S GO RIDGEWAY! LET'S GO RIDGEWAY!" We all yelled from the stands as the game entered its second quarter. The game was a close one the score was going back and forth. We were up for now by one touchdown.

"Ugh," I said as I shifted on the uncomfortable metal bench.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm ready for this game to be over. It seems like we've been here forever." I answered honestly leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Sam it hasn't even been 30 minutes yet." Jessica laughed.

"That's my point." I said shifting again. "I think I'm going to leave after halftime."

"I thought you were meeting Freddie's grandparents today?" Wendy said leaning back to see me over the other four girls.

"Damn it, I almost forgot. We're going to dinner after the game." I said.

"I guess that means you two won't be coming with us to Paradise?" Jessica said with a pout.

I shrugged. "Sorry girls, but Freddie's mom basically threatened her precious Freddie-bear's life over this dinner. We couldn't get out of it." I said. "Plus I'm flying out to Texas since it's a four day weekend. I'm leaving at like six in the morning. This is my only chance to meet his grandparents."

"Where are they anyway? I thought they were coming to watch the game and escort him onto the field." Carly commented.

"They're here. All the senior parents and escorts got some sort of special seating somewhere." I said.

They all nodded their heads and continued pouting about Paradise for a few minutes. We turned our attention back to the game.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jessica said turning our notice to one of the athletic trainers climbing under the bars and heading towards us.

She stopped in front of me and smiled. "Hey Sam, Freddie wanted me to tell you that he wants you to come down on the field for halftime.

"Um why," I asked.

"He didn't say. All he said was for you to come down there in about five minutes." She said. I nodded my head and waved her off. She waved and then left.

When five minutes passed I left my spot in the stands and made my way down on the field, which turned out easier than I thought. I guess it's because everyone was preparing for the seniors to be honored.

I found Freddie with his mother and elderly couple I assumed to be his grandparents. I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and saw me behind him. His smile widened as he pulled me into a quick peck. "Hey, glad you got my message." He said.

"Well, it wasn't really a low key message Freddie. You know sending one of your little freshmen groupies to deliver it." I remarked.

I hard a slight chuckle come from behind him. Freddie moved to the side and his grandparents came into complete view.

"You were definitely telling the truth about her being a little firecracker Freddie." The older man said placing an arm around his wife.

"Sam, these are my grandparents, Mr. Isaac Anderson and Mrs. Leanne Anderson." Freddie said with a smile.

Mr. Anderson stepped up to shake my hand. "Freddie why are being so formal. Call me Isaac pretty girl. Hell, you can calm gramps if you would like that's what all of his friends call me." He said shaking my head.

"Okay… gramps." I said with a smile. I looked over at Ms. Benson and she looked as if she was about to throw up. 'How in the hell did down to earth people like them create… that.' I thought as I shifted my attention to his grandmother.

She stepped up and smiled warmly at me. She looked as though she was about to cry. "Freddie-bear you did not do her justice. She is a gorgeous young lady." She said pulling me into a hug, which caught me off guard. I saw Freddie jump. He knew I'm not a touchy feely person unless it comes to him.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Mother, I wouldn't exactly call her a lady. After all she's has put my son through." Marissa said glaring at me.

"Oh shut your pie whole Marissa and leave this girl alone." Leanne said looking back at Marissa after letting me go. "I have never heard Freddie talk about anyone he talks about her. You need to let it go. You're too old for this now."

I laughed on the inside as Leanne put Marissa in her place. "Now, back to you my dear. Please, call me grandma, and I look forward to getting to know you better."

I smiled at her warmly as Freddie took my hand and turned my attention towards him. "Now the real reason I wanted you down here is because I want you to be one of my escorts." He said.

"Freddie I can not be one of your escorts. Your family is all dressed nicely and all I am wearing is some jeans with your jersey." I said in response.

"She makes an excellent point Freddie. Sam you can go back in the stands now." Marissa said hoping to brush this off.

"Damn it Marissa, let the boy talk to his girlfriend. You stay out of this matter." Gramps said turning his attention to his daughter and blocking her view to us.

"Please Sam; I want everyone I love out on the field with me. Hell, if we could me and my brothers would be each other's escorts too. It's our last home game, and your name is already on the bio. I'll look stupid if you're sitting in the stands and not on the field with me." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Damn it Freddie, you're such a nub." I said crossing my arms. He smiled at me giving in to his request.

He pulled me close to him obviously not bothered by the fact that his grandparents and mother was watching us. "Yeah, but I'm your nub." He said before pulling me into a kiss.

"What the hell is a nub?" His grandfather asked. Before we could answer Wes, Brad, and Gibby was pushing me and Freddie out the way and running towards his grandparents.

"Yo Gramps, Grandma, we have been trying to get to yall all night." Wesley said while hugging Freddie's grandmother. All the boys took turns hugging her and shaking hands with Gramps.

Finally they stood in front while Freddie joined them for a picture. Leanne took with her camera. "Look at my boys all grown up." She said with a smile. "Gibby I see you finally learned how to wear a shirt."

"Gibbeah," was all he said in return.

"All you're missing is Carly." Gramps said. "Where is the beauty queen anyways?"

"She's right there." Brad said scooping her out in the stands.

"Well get her down here we need a picture with the whole group of you." Leanne said preparing the camera. Freddie quickly wrapped his arm around me to keep me from running away while Carly made her way to the rail at the bottom.

"We better hurry the quarter is ending and we have to line up." Wesley said.

"I know I know," Leanne said. "Gibby why don't you and Wes go get your girlfriends too."

Gibby nodded his head and called down Tasha and Wesley just shook his head.

"Sorry, but we broke up this morning." Wes said which caught all of our attention. He hadn't mentioned it to any of us.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Leanne said grabbing her heart.

"It's cool, but I do have an idea to even this out." Wesley said before calling Jessica down.

Alright, now my suspicions are even deeper. She has some explaining to do later. "This is Jessica the newest girl to our little gang." Wesley said. "Also one of Sam's bestfriend" He added in as we shot him a weird look.

We shook it off when the buzzer went off. We quickly positioned ourselves for a photo. Every guy placed their arms around their girls waist. Leanne just started snapping pictures.

She stopped with a few tears in her eyes. "Marissa come look at this." She said. Marissa hesitantly walked over. She wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Remember this…" She said gesturing to us. "We took this exact picture of you, Daniel, and the boys' parents during their football senior night."

For the first time since I've known her I saw Marissa smile before hugging her mother. The boys looked at each other and shared a bro moment with each other. Freddie looked down at me and smiled before kissing me.

He whispered I love you before we turned our attentions back to Leanne's camera.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope yall are glad to see the grandparents back. They were a hit in Heart Attack. I was going to wait to bring them in, but I couldn't so yeah. They'll be in the next chapter too. Then will disappear and reappear in later chapters. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello, so first thing first who watched Sam and Cat special last night? I almost missed it I was at a wedding reception, but I caught it on the web. Happy about the Seddie moments, and they both almost admitted to love each other. lol *sorry to those who have not seen it yet* my bad.**

**Anywho, I forgot to mention last chapter, but it was my birthday. Well, the day before my birthday. So, yay another year older for me. Back to the story this pics up after the football game. Lets just say this is where all the drama will be picked up from. Also when Sam is singing I suggest you listen to the song so you can get in to her frame of mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Maroon 5 One More Night, or Michael Jackson Why You Wanna Trip On Me**

* * *

Chapter 8

*Sam's POV*

Later that Night

_(Brad)_

_"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more"_

Me and the girls laughed hard and loud as our boys stood on the karaoke stage and dramatically sang out to the Maroon 5 hit. Brad started off by hitting a slow turn and belting out his chords. Carly's smile quickly disappeared as some of the other girls in the audience got a little too excited at his gesture.

_(Freddie)_

_"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

I laughed as my boyfriend dipped down and sung to one of the girls who had just ran up to the front of the stage when the boys took to it. I couldn't lie, I had my doubts about coming, but watching this foolishness I actually am glad that we came.

Freddie's grandparents over heard us telling everyone to have fun tonight and we would try to make it another time. But, they wouldn't hear it. They felt like Freddie and the boys only get one senior night, and it should be enjoyed with each other. Not with a dinner with grandparents that would be back in less than a month. Marissa threw a fit, but Gramps pulled his patriarch rank and demanded she let us go.

_(All)_

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night"_

_"Try to tell you "no" _

_(Brad)_

_"but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_(All)_

_Try to tell you "stop",_

_(Freddie)_

_ but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_(All)_

_I'll be waking up _

_(Wesley)_

_in the morning, probably hating myself._

_(All)_

_And I'll be waking up, _

_(Gibby)_

_feeling satisfied but guilty as hell."_

Everyone had gone up there at least once with the exception of me and Jess. I refused to go up there, and Jess was acting shy. Carly had sung Selena Gomez Love You Like A Love Song. Wendy and Tasha sung Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. Gibby had sung multiple songs by this point. He was becoming a crowd favorite. People had started requesting songs from him.

_(Wesley)_

_"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love you)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_(All)_

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)"_

_(Gibby)_

_"Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)"_

_(Brad)_

_"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_(All)_

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) _

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)"_

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't know, whatever."_

We all stood up and cheered loudly as the boys stepped off the stage and came back to the table high fiving and laughing.

"How did we do?" Brad asked wrapping his arm around Carly and kissing her.

"Amazing" Jessica said. "You guys could almost have a record deal. You know if you had talent."

We all laughed as the boys waved us off.

"You guys do have excellent stage presence." Tasha said as she eased herself on to Gibby's lap.

"Yeah, and though it pains me to say… Gibby was the best up there." I said causing everyone to hoot and holler.

"I always knew you had a thing for me." Gibby joked, before puckering his lips towards me and laughing.

"Ew, I rather chew my own damn leg off." I cringed.

"Alright" Wes said picking up the song book and slightly bumping shoulders with Jessica. "You're next." He said.

"The hell I am." She laughed. "I am not going up there." She said pointing towards the stage where some drunk woman was tackling Taylor Swift's Trouble. The song was winning.

"Oh come on Jess, it really is fun." Carly said. While the others nodded.

Jessica shook her head. "Fine, but I'm only going up there if you go with me." She said to Wesley who nodded in agreement. They went through the song book and agreed to Katy Perry ET. The version that included Kanye West's rap.

Wes went to put their name on the list as everyone else joked that I would be next, which I had been denying ever since we got here.

"Um, Freddie," Carly started. "What would you do if you ever saw your mom in a bar?"

Freddie laughed at her question. "I would die of shock." He answered.

"Well, I guess we should start planning your funeral." She stated gesturing towards the door. We all followed her eyes to see Freddie's family walking through the door.

Freddie and I quickly turned our heads and cursed under our breaths. "Maybe if we don't make eye contact, they'll just go away." I offered slowly ducking further into the booth. Freddie followed my lead. Really I wouldn't mind if it was just his grandparents, but his mom is on some other shit.

"Too late," Wendy laughed as Freddie's mother spotted us.

"Oh there they are." I heard from the back of the bar. I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Freddie- Bear over here," His mother said as she came up to the booth. Freddie stood up as his mother approached hoping to direct her away.

"Mom, seriously we're in public." Freddie said pulling them away from the booth as others around us looked at the slight commotion. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked hugging his grandmother.

"Your mother couldn't be content with us having dinner tomorrow evening. She threw a fit after you two left and demanded we join you two here." Leanne said shooting eyes towards her daughter. She mouthed I'm sorry to Freddie.

"I told her to blow it out of her ass, but your grandmother said that was rude, and made me apologize to her." Gramps said rubbing his forehead.

"Mom seriously," Freddie said rubbing his hands down his face.

"Well, part of the reason they are here is to meet Sam, and get to know her. And, she is leaving tomorrow, and won't be back until after they're gone. So, this is the… perfect solution to the problem. You get to hang out with your friends and spend time with your family." She said sitting down at the booth behind ours.

She patted the seat and beckoned Freddie to come along. His grandparents walked over and Freddie faced me, I was still sitting in the booth next to Carly. Freddie gestured for me to go over with them, and I just starred at him.

He sighed heavily as he realized I had no intention of going over there. "Sam please," he begged.

"Nope," was all I said in return.

"Oh Sam come on." He whined.

"Freddie there is no way in hell I am sitting over there with your lunatic mother." I said as calm and low as I could.

"I beg your pardon." Marissa said standing up and looking across the way at the back of my head.

"You heard me Ms. Benson." I said back as I stood up and looked at her.

"Do you hear how she talks to me?" Marissa said to her parents who looked just as embarrassed as Freddie did.

"Mom let me handle this please?" Freddie commented.

"Sam, just join us please. You were going to do it in the restaurant." He said.

"That was different Freddie." I said back. He along with our whole party looked at me funny.

Freddie shook his head at me. "Yeah you're going to have to explain that one to me." He said while our friends nodded in agreement.

I crossed my arms and starred intently at Freddie. "In a restaurant we would have been more sheltered. No one gets all in your business or goes out of their way to point out the craziness that is bound to come up in your conversations. Basically they mind theirs and you mind yours." I answered honestly.

They all still seemed very confused as they continued to stare at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk.

"Here at a bar and grill. The drinks are the main point. Therefore a bunch of drunk assholes who tend to talk a lot and be all in strangers faces and business compromise my nerves. Because it will only take one person to hear one of your mother's idiotic and discriminating comments about others for them to come and insult the whole damn table. When that happens I'm going to have to drag someone's ass up and down this boulevard by their throat. Henceforth landing me back in the jail, and ruining all the progress I have made." I said.

Freddie threw his hands up and looked for back up from our friends and his grandparents, but they all nodded their heads at me.

"Sorry dude, but Puckett makes a good point." Brad said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Everyone else added in before breaking off into individual conversations. Even Freddie's grandparents agreed with me.

"Honestly Fredward," Marissa said stomping her foot. Obviously irritated at what I had just said about the whole ordeal. She hated when I outright insulted her, but in all honesty I didn't care she insulted me all the time, and first most of the time too.

"Okay, will everyone chill out and let me handle this please." Freddie said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the two tables. "Alright look Sam; I know you can't stand my mother…" He started.

"That's a huge understatement." I commented with a laugh stopping when he gave me that Benson frown.

I threw my hands up and let him continue. "Look, my mom is a piece of work, I know I've been dealing with her bullshit for eighteen years now. However, this isn't for her or about her. This is about my grandparents, and they really want to get to know you. So, I am begging you please baby just go sit with me and my family. Let's just enjoy the night." He said placing his hands together and all but going to his knees.

I crossed my arms and came eye to eye with his begging eyes. "Fine, I'll do it for you and your grandparents but know this you are eating big time when all this is over." I said before walking back towards the table.

"Sam we've already had like three plates of wings." He said patting for his wallet.

I laughed and smirked. "That's not the type of eating I'm talking about honey." I winked and continue to walk away.

"Oh," I heard him say in realization. "I think we can be out of here in an hour, hour and a half tops." He said running to catch up with me.

We arrived at the table and I cleared my throat. "Mr and Mrs. Anderson, I apologize for my semi rude behavior. I hope you two can forgive me." I said.

"Oh please, don't worry about it Sam. It didn't bother us at all." Leanne said ushering me to sit next to her.

"Hell, I would actually enjoy watching you drag someone's ass up and down the boulevard." Isaac said.

"Isaac Anderson," Leanne warned him.

"What did I say?" He asked.

I started to sit down, but Freddie cleared his throat.

I stopped and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He gestured towards his mother. I gave him a look back that said. "Fuck that," but his look intensified. Clearly he wasn't going to let me have this one.

I looked over at Marissa who seemed to be waiting for me to apologize too. "Sorry to you too, Ms. Benson." I said.

"Is that really the best you can do, Sam." She remarked.

"No, I can tell you how much of a bit…" I started but Freddie spoke above me.

"Wow, so Grandma, Grandpa, I can't believe you finally got to meet Sam." Freddie said sitting me down on the outside of him, as far away from his mother he could get me.

"Yes, it's so exciting. I know I already told you this, but you are really all my grandson ever talks about." His grandmother reiterated.

I laughed nervously. "I'm afraid to know what he has told you." I said back before looking over at Freddie.

"It was all good." Leanne said.

"But, he did say you had a kickass attitude. I must say it's very refreshing." Isaac said.

"Thank you," I said back.

"Now, we're starved lets order. Sam please feel free to order anything you like." Leanne said.

"No thanks grandma, we just…" He started, but I squeezed his leg hard to shut him up.

"I'll take a fifteen piece hot wing and a order of onion rings, please." I said with a wide smile. Freddie shook his head at me.

Gramps started laughing. "The girl can eat."

"That she can," Freddie commented back.

The conversation went on and on. His grandparents asked me questions about my now extended family and even about the past troubles. They told us all about stories of when they were young. Marissa was surprisingly quiet the whole time she didn't even comment on my family situations.

_"What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say"_

My phone went off. I expected it to be some wise ass crack from our friends at the next table, but it wasn't.

**To: Sam **

**From: Jonah **

**Long time no talk. Where you been this last week Sweet Lips? I've missed you. **

I felt my heart drop to my stomach with nerves. His never texted me when I was with Freddie before.

I felt Freddie shift and bump into my shoulder. I looked over at him and quickly put my phone away.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Oh um yeah, that was Shelia. R.J. is sick apparently and she wanted to make sure I was still coming tomorrow." I said rather quickly. Freddie looked at me with a questioning eye before moving on.

"So, Sam are you considering any colleges in Texas for next year?" Leanne asked me as she ate.

"Oh um no, not really." I said back.

"Local girl only huh Sam, I don't blame you. I didn't really like begin away from home either." Gramps said. I shifted a little unnerved as college became the topic.

"Um not quite," I said.

"Sam has decided not to go to college." Marissa said with a sly smile towards her parents.

I shot her an evil look that she didn't seem to notice. Freddie's grandparents got very quiet.

"Well, not everyone goes to college." Leanne said with a smile. She was definitely a grandmother. Her smile was warm and welcoming. It made me feel like my choice for my post grad. plans were okay.

"Yeah many people don't go to college." Gramps stated after his wife. I saw the concern on his face still. "If you don't mind me asking sweetie, why is it that you don't want to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but answered honestly. "I've never saw myself as college material. I can't lie I never thought I would make it this far in school, and I make it through barely with a C average. Then all the stuff that I got myself into earlier on in my high school career left me marked. I have a record, a super thick record." I said with a slight laugh, which his grandparents joined in on.

"I feel that even without college I can find something in my life that I truly enjoy." I said. They all nodded except Marissa who scoffed and rolled her eyes. I cut my eyes at her. "I'm sorry Ms. Benson; do you have something you feel the need to say?" I asked.

"Well yes, Sam what you just said was ridiculous. Do you really believe that you can make a living without going to college?" She asked.

"People do it all the time Ms. Benson. Not everyone is meant to go to college. Hell, with my record there is chance that I might not even get in." She said.

"But, that is what community college is for Sam. You treat it as if it isn't a big deal, but it is. Most people who don't go to college end up at some dead end job or a job that will take years before they can have even a decent living. Do you really want to go through that?" She said.

I looked over at Freddie who just held his head down and didn't say anything. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me but Freddie has never, since before we were together, let his mother belittle me.

I waited for him to say something anything to defend me, but he didn't. I looked over at his grandparents who looked at their daughter in shock.

"Marissa, I think you need to stop, now." Isaac said.

"I'm just being honest daddy. Freddie is going away to college in less than eight months. I don't want her to be sitting around waiting for something to happen in her life while Freddie is out there making things happen for himself." She said.

"That's bullshit." I said causing Marissa to stop and stare at me. I felt bad for using profanity in front of Leanne and Isaac, more so Leanne, but I was tired of her shit she gave me, and if that wasn't enough my boyfriend was just letting her talk to me like this.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked grasping her heart.

"I said that was Bullsh…" I started but Freddie hit the table.

"ENOUGH," Freddie said. "Mom stop alright you've made your point. It's not your choice it's hers and she doesn't want to go."

The table got quiet, mainly because I was fuming and I'm sure everyone at our table and our friends at the table behind ours could tell.

_"What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say"_

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**Hey hun, are you okay?**

_"What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say"_

**To: Sam **

**From: Jessica**

**Wow, she is a bitch. Don't take what she said to heart love. You're awesome no matter what you decide**

_"What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say"_

**To: Sam **

**From: Wendy**

**Girl those mentor meetings with Principal Franklin must be working. The old Sam would have cussed her out from A-Z. Probably even made up some words that sounded even worse. Lol **

**Love you hun. J **

I laughed at the messages I received. But, even that couldn't completely change my feelings, and to be honest Marissa wasn't even the main reason why I was pissed.

"So Sam," Leanne finally spoke up to break the silence. "Freddie tells us that you are a talented singer."

I nodded my head. "I'm not exactly trained, but I dabble in it a bit." I said back.

"Well, I would love to hear you sing one of these days." She said flashing me that same warm smile.

"Yeah honey, I know you have rules about singing in public, but I think it would be nice for my grandparents." Freddie said to me. I just starred at him, which caused him to shut up.

"Please Sam, for us." Leanne said. I looked at Leanne there is no way I could say no to her. I nodded my head and grabbed the song book of the table.

I looked through the songs and chose the one song that would help me vent a little. I looked over at Freddie still sort of refusing to talk to him. I shot him a look before standing up and walking towards the D.J. booth.

I heard Freddie tell his family he would be back and follow me.

"Seriously Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

I finished signing my name on the list and scoffed as Freddie's question came out of his mouth.

"What wrong with me Freddie? Oh I don't know. It couldn't be that your mother was over there talking stupid to me in front of your grandparents." I said facing him and crossing my arms.

"Oh come on Sam, she always does that." He said back to me.

"You know what you're right, so what is different this time?" I stated sarcastically.

"OH I KNOW, it was the fact that usually when your mother is on her bullshit, you at least stick up of for me. Not just sit there with your eyes towards your lap like you don't hear a damn thing." I said taking out my phone.

**To: Jess**

**From: Sam**

**Hey, when I finish singing I won't to go home. Can you take me? I'm NOT riding with Freddie.**

I shot of the text message quickly. Then placed the phone back, I already knew the answer to the question.

"Oh come on Sam, what the hell did you want me to do? I can't disrespect her in front of her my grandparents? My grandfather may accept a lot but he is not to keen on me talking down to my mother." He said back.

"Oh that is such bullshit Freddie." I said back. "You have a way with your mother. You defend me all the time without talking stupid to her, and she listens." I said.

Freddie grabbed his nose with one of his hands and shook his head towards the situation. "You're being ridiculous right now Sam." He said back.

"No Freddie, I don't think I am. You know damn well that you could've stopped that shit at the table. But, you didn't want to Freddie." I said.

Freddie's eyes flew open. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked.

"It came from the damn signs Freddie. You agree with your psychotic mother. You have NEVER agreed with my choices to not go to college, and I've always known that. She was saying everything that you've never had the balls to say to my face. And, if it wasn't for me and my foul mouth she would still be over there running her fucking mouth." I said back to him.

"Sam I don't say what I want about the college thing because you don't want me too. Not because I don't have the damn balls too." He stated.

"So you agree with her?" I retorted.

"Sam, that's not the point." He said back.

"Answer the fucking question Freddie." I said.

"Sam, will you just…" He started.

"You can't even tell me the truth now." I interrupted. "Do you agree with her?"

"YES! OKAY, YES I AGREE WITH HER!" He yelled back. I nodded my head and it got quiet as the DJ announced me to go on stage. Freddie looked as if immediately regretted what he said. "Sam, I" He started.

"Freddie," I said trying to keep my calm. "Just… go back to your family." I said before walking up on the stage.

I grabbed the mic and nodded towards the DJ.

_"They Say I'm Different  
They Don't Understand  
But There's A Bigger Problem  
That's Much More In Demand  
You Got World Hunger  
Not Enough To Eat  
So There's Really No Time  
To Be Trippin' On Me"_

As I sang I just starred at Freddie and his mom. As far as I'm concerned this was all for them. I wanted them to think about how petty it was for them to criticize me about my choices when there were other things going on in the world.

_"You Got School Teachers  
Who Don't Wanna Teach  
You Got Grown People  
Who Can't Write Or Read  
You Got Strange Diseases  
Ah But There's No Cure  
You Got Many Doctors  
That Aren't So Sure  
So Tell Me"_

"Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Stop Trippin'"

The crowd was cheering, but I was not paying attention to that. My eyes were burning a whole into the Benson/ Anderson table. I notice his grandparents smiling a bit, which was a little awkward because I was getting on to Freddie and their daughter.

_"We've Got More Problems  
Than We'll Ever Need  
You Got Gang Violence  
And Bloodshed On The Street  
You Got Homeless People  
With No Food To Eat  
With No Clothes On Their Back  
And No Shoes For Their Feet"_

I took the mic off its stand and walked down the stairs towards the audience. I made my way threw the crowd and sung to everyone in my path. I saw the smiling faces as I sung out to certain individuals. I finally made it back to my group's two tables.

_"We've Got Drug Addiction  
In The Minds Of The Weak  
We've Got So Much Corruption  
Police Brutality  
We've Got Streetwalkers  
Walkin' Into Darkness  
Tell Me  
What Are We Doin  
To Try To Stop This"_

I slammed my hand down at Freddie's family table and bore my eyes towards Ms. Benson as I prepared to sing the chorus again. She wasn't too happy with this particular dedication to her. Her scowl was like permanently sketched on her face, but I honestly didn't care.

_"Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me"_

I looked at Freddie's grandparents who were smiling and nodding with the music. Gramps shot me a quick thumbs up. I smiled and nodded as I continued to sing. I looked over a Ms. Benson and winked before moving myself onto Freddie's lap.

_"Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me"_

I grabbed Freddie's hair and gently lifted his head until his eyes reached mines. His expression was unreadable to a certain extent, but it definitely screamed something between irritated and guilty.

_Ooh Stop Trippin'  
Yeah Stop Trippin'  
Everybody Just Stop Trippin'"_

I made my way back towards the stage as the instrumental played out. By now everyone in the audience was standing up and dancing with the song.

_"Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Stop Trippin'"_

I don't know when it happened, but I must be really into this "performance." Because, before I knew it I had hit my knees while singing sending the whole place into an uproar. Even the bartenders were starting to get into it as they danced on top of the bar counter.__

"Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Why You Wanna Trip On Me  
Ooh Stop Trippin'  
Yeah Stop Trippin'  
Everybody Just Stop Trippin'"

"Stop Trippin'  
Stop Trippin'  
Stop Trippin'  
Stop Trippin'"

I finished the song and took a short sweet bow like all the others who performed before me did. I walked off the stage and made my way back to the table. As if on cue Jessica and Carly already had their jackets on and my stuff in their hands.

I grabbed my stuff out of their hands and walked to the front of Freddie's families table.

"Oh my God Sam, that was amazing." Leanne said as she wiped a tear out of her eye. I couldn't tell if her eyes were just watering or if she was really crying.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said back grabbing her hand as she held it out.

"Now, Freddie said you usually don't perform in public, or at all for that morning, but hell I can't tell." Gramps laughed.

"Well, he was right." I said honestly. "I like to think of my music just being something for me. But, I wanted to sing for you two."

"Shit, I don't know why. Your talent is something you should share with others. Have you ever considered doing it professionally?" Isaac asked. I shook my head. "Well you should." He said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll think about it."

"Oh sweetheart, why are you still standing up?" Leanne asked scooting over to make room for me again. "Sit down dear.

"Oh Grandma, I wish I could, but I really need to get going. I have an early flight to catch." I said.

Freddie stood up and started putting his jacket on. "I'll take you home." He said.

"No thank you," I said with as little hostility as possible. "Jess is going to drop me off, so you stay with your family." I said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, what time am I taking you to the airport?" He asked. I starred at him for a few minutes.

"Don't worry about it. You spend time with your family. Carly or James can take me." I said.

"But, Sam I…" He started but I interrupted him.

"It was very nice to meet the both of you." I said shaking Freddie's grandparents' hands.

"Oh it was nice meeting you as well." Isaac said.

"Yes, I wish we had more time to visit, but there's always next visit." Leanne said.

"Yes, I look forward to it." I said I looked at Freddie.

"Call me when you get to Texas, please." Freddie said. I nodded and he attempted to kiss me, but I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek. It turned really awkward after that. "Um, bye Sam," He managed to get out.

"Bye Freddie," I said back. "Ms. Benson," I finished before gesturing to the door. Jess and Carly waved and followed me out.

"Hey, you okay?" Carly asked me when we walked outside.

"Just get me home." I stated getting into the car.

I can't wait to get to Texas.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there you go. I know I said I wasn't going to beg for reviews, but it would be an awesome late b-day gift if I recieved some! lol Hope you enjoyed. Until next chapter... **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright this chapter was also broken up into two. So This first one is Freddie's POV the next will go back and pick up Sam's POV. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_*Freddie's POV*_

_Two Days later_

"Hey this is Sam. Unfortunately for you I can't answer my phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I might call you back… if you're lucky." The voicemail said.

"Sam it's me, Freddie, your boyfriend calling again. Look I know I've called like 10 times but I'm really worried okay. Look I just want you to call me and let me know you made it to Texas please. Love you, bye." I said before throwing my phone on Wesley's bed.

"DAMN IT," I said before joining my phone on the bed.

Wesley turned towards me and shook his head. "Dude just give her some time. You know how your girl is when she's pissed off." He said before turning back towards his mixing table.

"Whatever, she shouldn't need time. This shit is stupid." I said taking out my phone and sending her a text.

"Freddie, you basically let your bat shit crazy mom talk to her like she was stupid not even four hours after meeting your grandparents. I think she has a reason to be upset." Wesley said.

"Oh so now your on her side? So much for loyalty," I said standing up and walking towards the window.

"Oh please, don't act all upset. I'm not taking any side I'm stating facts. We all heard what your mom said to her. It wasn't pretty." Wesley said. "Then if that shit wasn't enough, you agreed with her."

"Well, she shouldn't have asked me if she couldn't handle it." I said back.

"Freddie that has got to be the dumbest shit you have ever said." Wesley said. He was serious there was not anything close to a smile on his face. "Have you ever thought that maybe this time it wasn't Sam that wasn't being considerate?"

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Sam is barely C average student with a record. She may have turned over a new leaf, but up to this point she's been good ol' troublemaking Sam that didn't give a damn about school." Wesley said.

"But, that's not her anymore Wes." Freddie said.

"Freddie, Sam changed her behavior not her personality. Why is that you can't seem to see that? She is the same Sam she was the first day we met her junior year. You can stop her criminal acts. Hell, you can stop her from saying her negative thoughts out loud, but you can't make her shut her thoughts off." Wesley said which slightly pissed me off.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that I'm trying to change Sam?" I asked.

"That's not what I'm saying Freddie." Wes said.

"Well as sure as hell sounds like that's what you're saying." I said back standing up and putting my jacket on.

"Look Freddie, I'm just being honest like I always do. I'm not trying to step on your toes." He said back standing up and facing me.

"Well then don't," I said before walking out the door and slamming the door.

I said bye to "my aunt," Wesley's mom Cheryl and left.

The car ride home all I could focus on was what he said about me trying to change Sam. That's not what I was trying to do. I was trying encourage her. She is a better person now.

When I got home my mom's car wasn't in her normal parking spot. I went upstairs and my grandfather was sitting on the couch watching reruns of Matlock.

"Hey Gramps," I said patting his shoulders.

"Hey Freddie boy," He said. "Where you been? You disappeared after church." Gramps said sipping on his beer.

"I was at Wes house." I said walking towards the refrigerator. "Where are mom and grandma?" I asked.

"They went shopping for some fall décor for Thanksgiving. They just left about 5 minutes before you got here." He said.

'Cool that means they won't be back for at least another two hours.' I thought. My mom might not like spending a lot of time with my grandparents, but when my grandma wants to shop that means she is paying for everything, which means she loves it.

I reached in our fridge and pulled out a beer. I faced my grandfather. "Do you mind?" I asked pointing at it.

"Knock yourself out; as a matter of fact bring me one too." He said. I grabbed another and flopped down on the couch next to him. I handed him his and he opened the both of ours. I took a big gulp and sighed heavily. "Alright, what's wrong?" He asked repositioning his-self so he can look at me.

I sighed again. "I've been calling Sam since yesterday and she has not answered one. I'm talking over thirty times and every time she has sent me to her damn voicemail."

"And, if that wasn't enough. My so-called best friend since diapers basically accused me of trying to change Sam." I said. I waited for him to respond, but he just starred at me. "What," I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, are you?" He asked.

"Grandpa what kind of question is that?" Of course I'm not trying to change her. I loved her while she was still on the track to being a jailbird why would that change now?" I said.

Gramps nodded and looked at me. "Son, let me tell you something. I have always been proud of the qualities you possess from your Benson side. You're athletic, you're a hard worker, you're loyal but tough, and when you find something you love you become very enthralled in it. You tend to give it your all." He said.

"Thank…you." I said in a confused manner.

"Yeah, well unfortunately, though I love my daughter with all my heart. There are some qualities of hers you have. I mean you have her brains definitely. However, that even holds some faults." He said.

"Okay, now you have lost me." I said back.

"Freddie, have you ever noticed how your mother is nothing like me or your mother?" He asked. "I mean she has your grandmother's eyes and my stubbornness. But, her personality is lacking me and your grandmother."

"I mean anyone who knows us grandpa can see that." I said. "Sometimes I wonder if she's adopted."

"Yeah, well that's because she is a lot like your great grandmother, my mother." He said.

"I never met her." I said.

"Well, that's because she died before you were born. She died when your mother was about sixteen." He said.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"Well, she was at home one day, when she had a heart attack. No one was around and by time someone found her it was too late." He said.

"Well, you guys never talk about her." I said.

"Freddie, my mother was a hard woman to get along with. Take my daughter, your mother, and multiple that by 10. That would make your great grandmother." He said. I made a face, and he nodded.

"We got into it really bad the day before my wedding. She tried really hard to convince me that I was making a big mistake by marrying your grandmother. She decided that if I went through with it I was no longer her son." He said. "That was the last day I spoke to her."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it was pretty bad a huge blow out at my rehearsal dinner. Your grandmother almost called off the wedding. She dealt with a lot from my mother, but she never wanted to come between us."

"So, why didn't she want you to marry grandma?" I asked.

He laughed. "Why didn't she want me to marry your grandmother?" He said it as if it was obvious. "I don't want to freak you out, but your grandmother was a lot like Sam."

"Woah, are you serious?" I asked again.

"Yeah, give or take some things. She was never a trouble maker, but she grew up in a slight dysfunctional house. She was tough, smart, gorgeous, sweet, but very stuck in her ways. Not to mention, her body was, what is it you young kids say, banging?" He said with a slight laugh. I made a gagging expression when he said that my grandmother's body was banging. "In my eyes she was perfect, but in her eyes she was a mess and not worthy to be with her military bound son."

I nodded my head. I mean people often say men end up marrying their mothers, but does that work with grandmothers too?

"She tried to do everything in her power to change Leanne into what she thought she should be. Of course, like I said your grandmother was very set in her ways. She wasn't changing for anybody. When we got engaged, my mother met her family. They were loud, some what obnoxious, and argued non-stop, but you could still see the love between them." He said with a smile.

"My mother couldn't stand them, and she pulled me to the side after we made our announcement and said some really hurtful things about them. Your grandmother heard and didn't take it sitting down like she usually did at my mom's snide remarks. She pushed in front of me and starred at my mother. She told her to get the hell out and while she was at it she could kiss her 'loud, country, obnoxious, white trash, no class having ass.' Then after she is finished rot in hell." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like Sam." I laughed.

"Well, let's just say from that point on those two were like a cat and dog. Neither had any respect for each other." He said.

"Well grandpa how did you handle being caught in between the two of them?" I asked.

"I made my stands very clear. I loved my mother, but I had a family to think about." He said. "And, if she couldn't accept her, she didn't accept me." He said. "There was nothing wrong with your grandmother. She was just raised different. Your great grandmother had no right to look down on her."

"Wow," I said.

"Yes, well the funny thing about it is, I never spoke to her again, but your grandmother did." He said.

"Really?" I stated in shock.

"Yes, about eight years into our marriage. Right after your Aunt Melissa was born. Leanne took her and your mother to visit my mother. After that we received a Christmas card every year and she sent the girls birthday gifts, but Leanne never told me what they discussed." He told me.

"So, that was it? She died alone?" I asked.

"Well, no one wants to be around someone who is constantly pushing them to meet their 'perfect' standards." He answered honestly. "That is what me and your grandmother tried so hard to teach your mother. She did well to contain it for awhile, but after she left your father, she claimed that it didn't work because they were too different and he wasn't willing to change for her." He said.

"Wow," I said looking down.

"What scares me Freddie, is that Friday night, I saw that same iniquity in you." He said causing me to look at him. "You may not realize that you are doing it Freddie, but you are pushing her to change into what you and your mother believe that she should be. Not saying that I don't think she should go to college or anything, but you need to let her decide that on her own."

"You don't want to ruin your relationship over something this stupid." He said patting me on my back. "Or, a friendship for that matter," he finished.

He was talking about Wes on that last note. I owe him a big apology, he was right.

"Well, I know I laid a lot on you and with that I think I'm going to take a nap." He said finishing his beer. "Make sure you get rid of all the evidence before Marissa and Leanne get home." He said standing up and stretching.

"Yes sir," I said as I started gathering the empty bottle and threw them in a trash bag. "Hey Gramps," I started.

"Yes," He stated as he headed towards the hallway.

"Thanks… for everything." I said with a smile. He simply nodded and headed back towards the guest room.

I got rid of all the evidence and headed towards my room. I sat on my bed and picked up my phone. I now know why Sam wouldn't answer anything, all the calls and text messages one phrase was always left out.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Hey Sam, **

**I'm sorry. I was wrong. I never should have let my mother talk to the way I did. It was spineless of me. Call me whenever you're ready. I think we need to talk about this for real.**

**Love you always.**

I sent off the text and put the phone on my night stand I wasn't expecting her to text back anytime soon. I went to computer and decided to get some work done.

_"I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right, Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight, Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl"_

I looked over at my phone. I couldn't believe it rang as fast as it did. It had only been five minutes. I was so shocked that I didn't even realize my phone rang for so long. I quickly hopped up and grabbed my phone and answered it.

I sighed before I spoke. "Hey Sam."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed a little of Freddie's family history. And, the chapter as a whole. lol **


End file.
